What You Did
by AzulaTano
Summary: For over 16 years, Douglas has kept inside so many feelings, of hurt, betrayal, sadness, and anger. One night he finally confronts his brother, but secrets may come out at the wrong time to the wrong people for the wrong reasons. Now Donald must face the guilt of what he did to the kid's mother so many years ago.
1. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, only my beautiful brain and my blueprints to the Bionic Island.**

Donald looked up from his cyber desk to see his younger brother standing over him. "Douglas, are you all right?" he asked. Clearly, there was something wrong with him.

Douglas' eyes were blood shot, watering like crazy. He was shaking uncontrollably, breathing heavily. "Why," he asked.

"What are you talking about Douglas?" Donald asked. "What happened to you?"

"You know Donnie, you did all of this. You took everything from me,"

Donald's heart broke a little when he heard his brother whimper that phrase.

"Douglas, you know I only did what was best for them," Donald said calmly.

"No! You did what was best for you. Taking MY kids, MY inventions, MY half of the company. I lost EVERYTHING because of you!" Douglas screamed.

Donald slowly stood up. "Douglas, calm down," he said, reaching his hand out to steady his brother.

Douglas jerked away from him. "No. I can't. You wouldn't listen to me then, why should I listen to you now?!"

Donald took a deep breath. "Because I am your brother, and I am trying to help you,"

"Help me?!" Douglas snarled. "You destroyed me. You were supposed to be my brother Donald! My older brother! You were supposed to protect me, not take everything that was mine,"

Donald looked up to see Chase walk into the lab. "Mr. Davenport, I heard screaming, what is going on?"

Douglas turned to see Chase, and Donald took the opportunity to stab Douglas with a mild sedative.

Seeing Douglas's state freaked Chase out. "Mr. Davenport? What's wrong with him?"

Douglas feel into Donald, who supported him up. "I don't know,"

"How come you never told them about me, Donnie?" Douglas cried softly. "I was just doing what was best for them. I was giving them their best chance,"

Donald carried his brother over to the couch and laid him down. "Calm down Douglas,"

"Were you ashamed? Did you not want them to know what you did? What you did to their mother?!" Douglas murmured before slipping into unconsciousness.

Chase looked up at Donald. "Mr. Davenport?"

Donald pulled out his cell phone and avoided making eye contact. "Dr. Jones, I need an ambulance right away, there is something wrong with my brother,"

**So, what did you think? Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but if people are interested in hearing the whole story between Donald and Douglas I will turn this into a full story. Please Review!**


	2. Waiting

**And I am back! I am really surprised at the great response I have gotten in just one night! **

**A big thank you to all who followed and favorited this story! And to ShyMusic, kelliburgles, and T. F. Crosby for their encouragement. And LoveShipper: What happened to their mother will be explained soon.**

**In truth, this story was not my original idea about their mom, (which I will write another story on later) but this was really emotional and felt needed to be let out of the closet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, only my wonderful cerebral cortex.**

Chase sat uneasily on the living room couch. "What do we do now? Just sit around and wait?"

"I don't know about you, but I can't think on an empty stomach!" Adam piped up, jumping from his seat.

"Stop!" Leo yelled. "Big D said not to eat anything in the house in case it was poisoned, we are still not sure what did this to Douglas,"

Adam nodded. "Okay. I'll go order a pizza then,"

Chase sighed. "I feel so useless,"

Leo sat down next to him. "We can't do anything until the Doctors give a diagnosis. Big D will call us when he gets any updates,"

Chase didn't respond, he was lost in thought. Everything Douglas said ran through his mind over and over again. But one thing stood out, MOTHER. He didn't have one. Well, except for Tasha. But HE, Chase, was a genetically engineered human. It was possible, even then, to have one. Why had no one said anything about her before?

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Bree looked at her father, well, her creator, laying out cold on the hospital bed. Tasha and Donald were talking to the Doctor's, relaying the previous events leading up to, to, whatever really happened.

"Right now, he appears to be in stable condition. When he wakes up, we will talk to him to see what he remembers. Until then we need to keep him here," Bree overheard the Doctor say.

Donald nodded. "Tasha," he whispered. "I have to go look into something. Can you stay here with Bree for a little while?"

Tasha squeezed his arm. "Of course. I'll let you know if anything changes,"

After he left Tasha turned to Bree. "How are you holding up?"

Bree shrugged. "I don't really know. I am not sure how I am supposed to feel, or even how I actually do,"

Tasha wrapped her arm around Bree, "That's okay,"

After a few moments Bree looked up at Tasha. "Do you think it would be okay if I went in, and I don't know, tried to talk to him?" she asked.

"I think that is a great idea," Tasha smiled.

Bree walked through the door into Douglas' room. "Hey," she whispered.

For hat felt like an eternity, Bree stood next to the bed, unable to take her eyes away from all the machines and monitors hooked up to him. "So, Douglas, how are you feeling?" she asked akwardly.

"I bet not so great," she continued. "You scared us all pretty bad. You better wake up soon," she half-joked.

At that moment Douglas' eyes shot open. He grabbed Bree's arm. "Hope!" he yelled.

"I am so sorry," he cried.

"Douglas, Douglas it is okay," Bree responded.

"No, no it is not. I am so sorry Hope, I couldn't stop it," Douglas cringed, before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Tasha!" Bree yelled. "Come here!"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Meanwhile, Donald had gone to bank on the other side of Mission Creek. He walked up to the front desk and pulled out a key, which he had swiped from Douglas' room.

"Safety Deposit Box B157," he said.

"Are you Mr. Nate D. Valporgodus?" asked the Teller.

"Actually I am his brother," Donald replied, smirking on the inside. What an Anagram his brother had come up with.

"Right this way," said the Teller, leading him to a back room.

Donald nodded in thanks, and when the Teller left, he unlocked the box to reveal it's contents. Donald opened up his briefcase, and began to fill it with papers he deemed important, including three birth certificates. He also grabbed three thick, bubble wrapped envelopes labeled A, B, and C.

After setting those aside, he began to rip up every other record in the box, until he stopped at one. An obituary for H. Davenport. Hand shaking, he could not bring himself to rip it up. Instead he put it in his jacket pocket and left the building.

The moment Donald opened the front door, he saw Chase starring at him.

"Mr. Davenport, you are going to tell me about my mother. right. now."

**So, what do you think? In the next chapter, which I will start in a moment, will have give away some more of Donald's not so great actions and what happened to their mother.**

**Please Review, it really inspires me to keep writing when I know there are people enjoying it!**


	3. Withered

**I. am. so. happy! I would have never imagined I would get this much of a response for his story. A big thank you to all of those supporting this story! **

**Kim Davenport: Glad to hear I am grammatically gold, my AP Lang teacher would be glad to here it!**

**T.F: Yeah, Donald's actions are not justified, but he doesn't want to face the guilt of what he has done.**

**DirtKid: Douglas, in his state, isn't processing information normally. When he sees Bree, he mistakes her for a memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

**And without further ado,**

"Chase, what are you talking about?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase glared at him. "Don't lie to me. Douglas said that you did something to our mother, and I want to know what!"

Donald took a deep breath. "Chase, last night, Douglas wasn't himself. Don't take any of what he said to heart,"

"Mr. Davenport, I know you have lied to us before, and I know you were doing it to protect us. But now, I am a bionic hero, and this is something you can't keep from me. We both know that I am the smartest person on the planet, and if you don't tell me, I will figure it out on my own. I am giving you a chance to tell me yourself," Chase explained.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Donald said.

"Anything! At least what is true," Chase begged, "What was her name?"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Hope!" Douglas yelled the next time he woke up. He sat up, frantically looking around. But all that was there was Bree in front of him.

"Douglas? Are you all right?" his daughter asked.

Douglas could not find the words to reply, then he felt Bree's hand grab onto his. "It's okay Douglas. It's Bree, I am here,"

To be perfectly honest, it wasn't every comfortable, but he knew it was for her sake more than his. He squeezed her hand. "I-I'm sorry Bree, I thought you w-were her. You l-look just like her," he whispered.

"Who?" Bree asked, confused. "Hope? Who is she?"

"Bree, don't strain him," Tasha interjected.

"B-157," Douglas whispered. "Third National Bank, she- she can explain,"

Bree nodded. "It's okay Dad, just get some rest,"

And with that, Douglas smiled, and fell back asleep.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Later that day, while the doctors were working on Douglas, Bree made her way to that bank. Unable to convince the teller to let her see it, she super sped to the locked boxes. One of the doors was hanging open. But in B-157, there was nothing left except a few scraps of crumpled paper.

"Dead end," Bree sighed, running home.

After walking inside she found herself in front of Chase and Donald, stuck in a glaring competition.

"What's going on?" Bree asked.

'I am trying to get Mr. Davenport to tell me the truth," Chase replied. "About our mom,"

"Our Mom?" Bree asked, turning to Donald. "Why would he keep something like that from us?"

Donald sighed. "For your own good! I am doing what I have always done, protecting you,"

"From what?!" Chase snapped. "Do we have another super villain parent who wants to turn us evil? Because we handled Douglas just fine, and Krane and his army too, we can handle it! Just tell us where she is!"

Donald breathed deeply and waited for a moment while two pairs of eyes dug deep inside of him. "At the Maple Grove Cemetery, two hours east,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

As Douglas laid in bed, immobile, his mind ran faster than his bionic daughter.

Hope, her long brown hair and deep brown eyes, haunted his dreams and waking thoughts. Douglas would have given the world to live again the time they spent together. But time had crushed the rose of youth, and his happiness had withered to the little time he spent with his kids.

She didn't deserve the ending she got.

And it was all Donald's fault,

**What did you think? Soon we will find out exactly what Donald did... and why he did it. **

**Also, while in this story she is gone, my previously mentioned potential story Hope will be very much alive.**


	4. What Parent's Do

**Chapter 4 is up! This story is boiling through my brain, and I would have finished earlier, but hey it was prom night!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

It was his fault. He just couldn't admit it.

"Guys, it happened a long time ago," Donald said.

"Then how come you never told us?" Bree asked.

Donald sighed. "Because we can't change the past, and we can't let the past interfere with our present,"

"Why would it? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Chase asked. "How did she die? How were you involved?"

"Enough Chase!" Donald snapped. "I am your father, and you need to stop accusing me of such things,"

Chase took a step back. "Then I will just ask my real father,"

And with that, both he and his sister left.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Adam sat in a chair at Douglas' side, eating a granola bar.

Douglas slowly opened his eyes. "A-Adam?"

"Hey Douglas! I brought you some Cheese Puffs!" Adam cheered, pulling out a bag.

"Cheese Puffs?"

"They are your favorite," Adam smiled. "Oh, and I downloaded your tablet with the latest episode of funeral mishaps,"

Douglas smiled. "I am glad you remembered,"

"Hey Douglas, there was also something else that I remember, singing," Adam murmured. "A long time ago,"

At that moment, his siblings chose to burst through the door. "Douglas!"

"Is everything alright?" Douglas asked.

"Our Mother, how come you never told us about her?" Chase asked.

Douglas sighed, sitting up. "I knew if I tried, then Donnie wouldn't let me stay in any contact with you guys,"

"We promise, no matter what, we won't let Mr. Davenport stop us from seeing you, you can tell us anything," Chase replied.

"So why does the subject of our mother freak Mr. Davenport out so much?" Bree asked.

Douglas gritted his teeth together. "Because he is the reason she is dead,"

Chase knelt down next to him. "How?"

"As you know, Bionics were never meant to be installed in humans. But I soon discovered I didn't have much of a choice. When your mother was two months pregnant with you Chase, we found out your mother was gravely ill with a rare genetic disease. And there was a high chance that you three would inherit it. But, your mother was adopted, so we had no idea if anyone else in her family was afflicted to look for any patterns,"

"But- our Bionics would stop any disease like that, wouldn't they?" Chase asked softly.

Douglas nodded. "And we knew that we couldn't get clearance in time, so we went ahead and did it ourselves. But your mother wanted to make sure you three were protected first, in case we were caught. And before I could give them to your mother. Donnie discovered what we were doing,"

"What did he do?" Adam asked.

"He gave me the whole sympathy speech, and offered to watch you three while I took your mother in for her next treatment. I was so grateful, so naive. I thought my brother was looking out for me. But when we got back, Donnie had taken you kids and fired me from the company. He also took the bionic technology we were working on. It was too late, I could not replicate it in time to save her. Without you guys, she just didn't have the will power to keep going," Douglas whispered.

"She put us first," Bree whispered.

Douglas looked up at her. "That's what parent's do,"

**Thoughts? Next chapter revolves around what Donnie stole from the Safety deposit box, and what it will reveal to the kids about their mother.**

**Please Review to give me your thoughts and ideas!**


	5. When He Did It

**Everyone seems to be picking on Donnie, so I thought I would take a chapter to flashback to his side of the story. **

I wish they could understand, everything I did I did for them, Donald thought, even if they don't understand my actions.

~Flashback~

"Are you sure you can handle all three of them Donnie?" Douglas teased.

"I'm sure," Donald grinned, taking an infant Chase from his brother. "Everything will be fine. You take care of Hope, and I'll take care of the kids," he promised.

"Thanks," Douglas replied, before turning to the car to take his wife to the hospital.

Donald left the doorway and walked back into the living room, where little Bree and Adam were fighting over the remote.

"Uncle Donnie!" Bree cheered. "Make Addie behave!"

Donald laughed. "How about you guys stop fighting and we go eat our pizza,"

"Pizza!" Adam screamed, running to the kitchen. In his excitement, plasma grenades shot out of Adam's hands, damaging the fridge.

Donald froze in his place. "Adam, what was that?"

"My super power!" Adam giggled.

"Super power?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, I am not too good yet, but I get better," Adam nodded.

"Addie, it is supposed to be our secret!" Bree screeched, mimicking Adam, her vocal manipulation out of control.

Donald slowly realized what was going on, that there was something else to the bionic chips. Bree uncomfortably rubbed the back of her neck, were a bandage was in place. "Hey Bree, honey, what happened to your neck?" he asked.

Bree looked at the ground. "Uh..um.. it was an accident?"

Donald knelt down next to her. He had already noticed Adam and Chase had the same injury bandaged up, and he believed Bree would be the most likely to spill the beans.

"Bree, it is okay, you can tell me anything," Donald promised.

Bree tugged on his sleeve, bringing him closer. "I got a chip. It bionikk," she whispered.

Donald's eyes widened. "Oh,"

Bree shrunk back.

"It's okay, Bree. I am not mad. Your parents already told me," Donald said soothingly. "Let's eat dinner,"

After they finished and he finally got the kids to bed, Donald snuck into the home office.

While he felt a twinge of guilt for snooping, but if what Bree said was true, than he needed answers immediately. Douglas had said that he gave them chips, but he never thought he would give them other bionic abilities. Among the blueprints and schematics on the desk, Donald found on in particular that frightened him. The Trident App.

Why would he need to control the kid's bionics like that? Donald thought. To do so would take away their free will.

To his dismay, Donald also found the contact information for several warlord, dictators and all around villains.

Donald swallowed, sitting down in the desk chair. How could his brother do this? Once Hope passed away, which it inevitably seemed like she would, he would be the only one stopping Douglas from acting upon these plans.

He had to put the kids first. Hope would understand, Donald reasoned.

So while the kids were sleeping, he took each one out to the car and buckled them in. He also took Douglas' research for the bionic chips. He couldn't risk Douglas doing this to anyone else.

Although he loved his brother, and he knew it was his job to take care of him, Donald knew he had to do what was best for the kids.

Because that is what uncles who will soon become father figures do.

**How about now? Please Review, and a big thanks to all of you who already have. The next chapter (once I write it) will be about what was in those envelopes. **


	6. The Reason

**Hola mis lectores! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I have 3 AP Exams soon and due to a FAPS episode missed some school last week. But now, finally, I am almost caught up! (But alas I have AP Spanish, APUSH, and AP Lang Exams to prep for. Anyone else in the same boat?) But at least I got my brother to fix our internet connection, so I can now post the next chapter!**

While Douglas slept, the world's first bionic super humans stared at each other.

Chase, the smartest person on the planet, was not able to process the information, much less what to do with it.

Bree, the fastest person on the planet, couldn't move, stunned by the realization.

And Adam, the strongest person on the planet, was about to break.

"Douglas said that "she" would explain everything down at the bank, whoever she is. But when I got there and past the teller, the safety deposit box was already cleared out, and no one else was there," Bree said.

"I can hack into the bank's main frame, and see if anyone was there," Chase offered.

"Do it," Bree nodded. "We need to know,"

After Chase's bionics did their magic, or well, science, Chase sent a video to his tablet. "Their records show that Safety Deposit Box B-157 was last accessed earlier today. I pulled up the security footage from that same time," he said, "look,"

The three bionic teens watched as Mr. Davenport walked to the desk.

"How could he?" Bree whispered.

"Let's be honest, it's not like this is the first time he kept us in the dark," Chase muttered.

"Let's go," Bree said flatly, grabbing her bag.

"What? Why?" Chase asked.

"We need to find out what Mr. Davenport did to whatever was in that box," Bree said.

Chase nodded. Bree grabbed onto both of her brother's arms and supersped home.

The gust of wind created by the motion whipped Donald's hair up.

"They guys, didn't expect you home so early," Donald said, trying to act like everything was normal. "Have you seen my hair gel?"

"No. Have you been to bank lately?" Chase asked.

"Why?" Donald asked.

"Please, no more lying," Bree begged. "What was in Douglas' safety deposit box?"

"You know that we will find out on our own," Chase said.

Donald sighed, pulling out his briefcase, which now, thanks to his son and brother, had a lock on it. After opening it he pulled out a small stack of papers, three thick, bubble-wrapped envelopes, and a binder out of the dinning room table.

Bree's hands slowly reached out, lifting the envelope with a messy black B on it. Her brothers then grabbed their respective letters. "What are these?" she asked.

"I don't know," Donald said. "I didn't open them,"

Chase then began sorting through the pile of papers. "Our birth certificates? Why would you take these?"

"So that we couldn't find out mother's name?" Bree asked, looking at Donald, whose look to the ground revealed she was right.

"I'm so sorry-" Donald started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Bree snapped.

While his siblings yelled out Donald, Adam turned away and pulled the soft blue binder closer to him. With some hesitancy, he opened the binder slowly. It was a photo album.

Bree, noticing Adam's lack of involvement, walked over to him, and also looked down. Seeing the tears in Adam's eyes, she took his arm.

Bree then looked up at Donald. "Mr. Davenport, how could you do this? All of this, just because you didn't want to confront your brother?"

Before Donald could say anything, Bree was already continuing. "My whole life, I always wondered why I didn't have a mom. I knew that we were different, but we had a dad, so I didn't know why I didn't have a mom. I saw those perfect TV mom's, who would braid their little girl's hair, or read them a bed time story. Or even crazy controlling moms, but I always thought that would at least be something. But now, I know that the reason I didn't have a mom wasn't because I was different, some science experiment."

Bree took a deep breath. "The reason I don't have a mom, is because of what you did,"

**How is the story coming along? I have already started chapter 7, and each time I get a review the little voice in my head gets gitty and urges me to update. So far, here is the current plan for the next few chapters:**

**Chapter 7: What she left- Adam, Bree, and Chase open their envelopes and have a family moment with Douglas.**

**Chapter 8: Sides- Douglas and Donald have another confrontation, sons choose sides, and princess is split in the middle.**

**At this point, I am beginning to question what I want the end game to be for this. I am also thinking about a separate story (or three one-shots) for each of the kid's envelopes.**


	7. Something of Her

**Two chapters on a week day? What? I just can not focus on the pile of work on my desk, so it is your lucky day!**

Douglas slowly awoke, his eyelids heavy but his resolve more so. His eyes jolted open upon seeing three teenagers standing over him.

"What is this, an intervention?" Douglas joked.

None of them laughed.

"Actually, we were wondering if you could tell us what these are," Bree whispered, holding up her envelope.

"We didn't open them in case you put some kind of poison in their," Chase said. "But, we wanted to know if they have something to do with our mother,"

Douglas nodded, sitting in the hospital bed. He took Chase's envelope and opened it, pulling out a CD. After seeing him do so, Bree and Adam did the same.

"A CD?" Chase asked.

"Each one has many, many videos your mother recorded after she found out, well..." Douglas trailed.

Bree nodded, holding hers close to her chest. "A goodbye?"

"Not just that," Douglas clarified. "She wanted to give you guys something to have of her. The videos were her way of giving parental advice, because she knew she wouldn't be around to give it to you herself," he swallowed.

Everyone stood silent for a moment.

"We saw the pictures," Bree said, a slight smile on her face and small tears trailing down her checks. "You were right. I look a lot like her,"

"Bree, I am sorry that I wasn't able to save her," Douglas said, trying not to cry.

"It isn't your fault. It's Donald's," Bree hissed.

Douglas took Bree's arm. "Calm down. Getting angry right now won't solve everything,"

Bree nodded, wiping the tears from her face.

"Douglas, if all you wanted to do was save us, why do we have trident apps?" Chase asked.

"So that way, in case your bionics every went out of control, we could protect you from doing something harmful. But see, that is why you can't remember while you were under it's control. I didn't want you guys to remember that," Douglas whispered.

"And I am sorry that I tried to use it to get you kids back. I knew I couldn't just waltz into your lives without Donnie frying me at the gate. I had no idea what he had said about me, or how you would react. I needed to get you home safe," Douglas said.

Bree looked at the ground, thee tears overpowering her will again. "I am so sorry Douglas, we didn't know that. You just wanted your kids back,"

Douglas sighed. "But in all honesty, I am not a saint. Remember that Bree. After loosing your mother, I wasn't in a good place. I could have done something that I would have regretted. Donnie was trying to protect you guys too,"

"And it didn't help you became a sociopath trying to take over the world," Chase huffed.

"Well, that too. But I have worked hard to be good again, and do right by you kids, and your mother," Douglas replied. "I have already lost your mother and Marcus because of it. I am changing so I don't lose you guys again,"

"You won't," Bree promised.

"But what are we going to do now?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be anywhere around Mr. Davenport," Bree declared.

"Bree. Don't do anything rash. Go home and cool down for the night. You need your capsule. if you need to give Donnie the cold shoulder, fine. But just give us some time to figure things out. In the meantime, you guys have your CD's to put together the pieces of the puzzle that was your mother. And Bree, if you start to feel like you are about to do something stupid, just go to the fourth folder and watch the "Bree is about to do something rash and won't listen to her father" video," Douglas smirked.

"When are they going to release you?" Chase asked.

"Within a week," Douglas replied. "We can figure out what we want to do then,"

Bree looked at her phone as it went off. "It's Tasha,"

"It is getting late," Douglas said. "You guys should head home for the night,"

"Fine," Bree said, Chase nodding in agreement. The boys headed out for the door, Bree tailing behind.

"Wait, Bree," Douglas called. Bree turned around to face him. "I just want you to know, she really did love you. Focus on that,"

Bree nodded. "Okay," she gave a small smile, and left with her brothers.

**What will happen next week? Will Adam figure out how to play a CD? What did Tasha make for dinner? Will Donald and Douglas ever make up? Next time on, Days of our Davenports.**

**Hee Hee, I made a joke that odds are only I found funny. **

**Please Review, especially with your input, It is up to you to keep me going on the story.**


	8. Homecoming?

**So, I have decided that for the CDs they will be in another story (probably all together, so I can include Douglas at the end, and or the videos that are similar for all three). Those should be a bit longer each, so once I have a larger chunk of time I will type them up and post them.**

**And now, it is finally time for Douglas to come home, or maybe not...**

"It has been almost a week, Tasha. They won't even talk to me," Donald sighed, his head in his hands.

Tasha rubbed his back. "Donald, we knew they would find out eventually. They just need time to process this loss. The kids will come to their senses,"

"I hope you are right. Douglas is going to be released this afternoon, and I am scared. I don't know what is going to happen," Donald whispered.

Bree walked into the kitchen to grab some cola from the fridge.

"Hey Honey, want to get Gepetto's pizza tonight? I know it's your favorite," Donald offered.

Bree did not make eye contact or utter a sound.

"Bree!" Tasha snapped. Her step daughter looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Tasha?" Bree asked.

"Don't ignore your father when he is right here and trying to talk to you," Tasha scolded.

"But Douglas isn't here, he won't be out until later," Bree responded innocently.

"That is just cold," Tasha muttered. "Bree, seriously, even if you are upset, you need to be respectful,"

"Upset? I am more than just upset, I am furious! He killed my mother, and you knew all along!" Bree yelled.

"Not another word," Tasha snapped.

Bree rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do? You can't ground me, I will just run or disappear. Plus, I already lived in a basement for 15 years, I can handle it," Bree sneered.

The loud noise from the living room caused Chase to come over. "What is going on?"

"Your sister is just getting herself into a load of trouble," Tasha said.

Donald turned to the bionic boy. "Chase, you know I did what I had to," he said, reaching for his son.

Chase pulled away. "I-I know. But I am just not ready to put this behind me yet," he said quietly.

Everyone looked up as they heard a car pull up. Even Adam finally came downstairs.

"Douglas!" Bree smiled after her father walked through the door.

Douglas smiled back. "Hey Bree,"

Donald stood up. "Douglas, I think we should talk,"

The tension in the room increased, everyone looking at each other.

Douglas nodded. "Okay, let's go downstairs,"

Down in the lab, Donald took the pile of papers out. The same ones he took from Douglas' safety deposit box. "Sorry I took these, they belong to you," he said quietly.

Douglas silently took the papers from him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Donald asked, trying to make things seem normal.

"Eh, good enough. What is this really about Donnie?" Douglas asked.

"I just want things to go back to they way they were before last weeks, uh, incident," Donald replied.

"The way they were?" Douglas huffed. "That isn't possible. I have tried for so long to forgive you, but I have struggled for so long that I don't know if it is possible anymore,"

"I did what I had to do to protect them," Donald whimpered.

"I know Donnie, but both of us have done some truly horrible things. And I think that any hope this family has of healing, it won't be all of us together," Douglas whispered.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked. "Please, don't leave again. You shouldn't be alone,"

"I won't," Douglas said.

"You don't mean..." Donald trailed.

"Can't you see how unhappy the kids are? They can't keep going like this," Douglas said. "I have lots of money tucked away, and a few safe houses far from here. I think I will head out for a while, take some time away, and let the kids decide if they want to come with,"

"They are upset, I don't think that this is the best time for them to make such a big decision," Donald said.

"That isn't your choice," Douglas replied.

Donald grabbed his younger brother by the shirt and slammed him into the wall. "I won't let you take my kids from me!" he yelled.

Douglas winced, his chest still sore and now throbbing again.

Upon hearing the crash, the three bionic teens ran downstairs. Adam pulled Donald off of Douglas.

"What is going on?" Chase asked. "This doesn't look like a regular conversation,"

"We were just talking about living arrangements-" Douglas started.

"Yep, Douglas is leaving," Donald cut him off.

"You're kicking him out?!" Bree yelled.

"No, I just need some space," Douglas interjected. "But you guys can come with," he offered.

"Douglas, they need to stay here," Donald said through gritted teeth.

"After all you put us through I don't really think that is your choice," Bree snapped.

"What I put you through? After all Douglas has done?!" Donald huffed.

"At least he didn't take our mother from us!" Bree yelled.

"I never tried to control you with an APP!" Donald snapped.

"No but you kept us in a basement controlling every other aspect of our lives. And Douglas had his reasons for using the trident app. We wouldn't have remembered it anyway," Bree huffed, sticking her nose up.

"You don't even remember her either!" Donald snapped.

"I do!" Adam yelled.

Everyone turned to Adam, who hadn't spoken a word since Douglas explained about their mother.

"You do?" Douglas asked quietly, looking at his eldest son.

"Yeah. I remember what she looked like, her goofy laugh, her french lullabies, all of it," Adam said, tears in his eyes. "I used to see her in my dreams, I thought she was just an angel, or a dream, or both. Neither Bree or Chase ever understood when I tried to ask them, they were so little. And whenever I tried to talk to Mr. Davenport about it, he shrugged it off. I felt so idiotic, so stupid," he whispered.

Adam walked over and stood next to Douglas. "I want to go with you, if that is okay,"

Douglas pulled his son close and put his arm around him.

Bree looked at Chase, who sighed. "I can't abandon Mr. Davenport," he whispered before going over to Donald.

"Are you coming, Bree?"

**Hmmm, would you go with your recovering sociopath bio dad who tried to use you as a weapon or your childhood caretaker uncle who kept you in a lab for 15 years and lied about your mother's death?**

**Remember, Reviews are like magic fairy dust and unicorn dandruff, they inspire me to update. Also, if there is anything specific you want for Hope to tell the kids in her messages, let me know! One can never run out of inspiration!**


	9. Flashbacks

**Hey Guys, I have bring the gift of a new chapter! I know that not all of the terminology is correct, but neither is Donnie. after watching the promo for the Next OUAT episode, I just had a total freak out. So, I not at the top of my game, but have a LOT of adrenaline. So, enjoy this chapter full of fun flashbacks!**

_~Flashback to longer ago than Donald and Douglas will admit~_

The two young men entered the cafe, oozing with enthusiasm.

The older waitress raised an eyebrow as they sat down at the counter. "Something to celebrate boys?"

"Yes!" The eldest cheered. "Today we celebrate the founding of Davenport Industries!"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

After enjoying their burgers, the boys discussed, or better yet, dreamed aloud, what they envisioned for their company.

"An then the hydrofrolic interpreter would extract the-"

Donald cut his brother off. "Look at the girl over there," he pointed out. "She is smoking!"

Douglas turned to see a beautiful girl with long, straight brown hair and smile stronger than a proton laser. "Wow," he muttered.

"Waitress, can you send that lovely lady a slice of your finest, courtesy of Davenport Industries?" Donald asked.

"Sure hun," The waitres replied.

A short while later,

Douglas was finishing his dessert while Donald used the restroom.

Seizing the opportunity the lovely lady herself took the empty seat next to Douglas.

"So are you a representative of Davenport Industries?" She asked with a smile that could outshine the sun. Or atomic fission.

"Well, uh, technically yes," Douglas murmured shyly. "But my brother, Donnie, will be back in a sec,"

"Okay, but what is your name?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Douglas Davenport," he replied.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you Douglas. I'm Hope Collins," She smiled.

"Hope, that is a, uh, a h-hopeful name," Douglas stuttered. "Would you like to, maybe, uh, go g-get some dinner? Oh wait, that is stupid, we just at, uh... maybe, no uh-,"

Hope stopped him. "How about tomorrow night? Same place, same time,"

"That sounds nice," Douglas smiled.

"I will see you then," Hope chirped, kissing him on the cheek before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

Donald walked back and sat down in his seat. Having seen that last part, he turned to Douglas and raised an eyebrow. "Dougie has a date!"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

_~Many dates and an engagement-ship later~_

"Donnie, I can't do this," Douglas gasped, fulling at the collar of his tux.

"Douglas, calm down, it is normally to have cold feet on your wedding day," Donald assured him. "And if not, we can test out our new untested shoe warmer!"

Douglas let our a small laugh. "I don't want to recite my vows in the E.R., but thanks for that,"

Donald smiled. "Your my brother, and I am your best man. I am not going to let anything ruin this for you,"

"But what if-"

"Douglas, don't do this to yourself," Donald said. "Do you love her?"

"Yes,"

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes, of course,"

"Can you imagine living another day without her,"

"No, I can't,"

Donald grinned. "Then there is no reason to be nervous. Just to be happy. She clearly loves you back, and you two have the whole world ahead of you,"

"Thanks Donnie,"

"Now, we better hurry, or your bride will beat us to the isle!"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

_~Two months after their honeymoon~_

"Hey Hope!" Donald said as he saw his sister-in-law walk into Davenport Industries.

Hope might have grinned, but since she almost always had a smile on her face, Donald couldn't tell. Maybe it just got bigger.

"Is Douglas here?" She asked nervously.

"He is in the back, why?" Donald asked, concerned.

"Oh, no reason in particular," She promised.

Donald knew she was lying due to her off laugh. "What is going on? Something is up I know it,"

Hope looked at him for a moment before blurting out, "I'm pregnant,"

Donald's face lit up before hugging her. "Congratulations!"

"I-I haven't told Douglas yet. What is he going to say? What I am going to say? What-"

"Calm down. Douglas is going to be thrilled," Donald said soothingly. "He will handle this just fine,"

8 months later,

"I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out!" Douglas freaked out outside the delivery room.

"Relax Douglas, everything is going to be fine," Donald said.

"I am going to be a dad!" Douglas yelped.

"I told you to relax, but you just don't listen," Donald sighed. "I know you are scared, and I know we didn't have the best dad, but you are going to be an amazing dad, I am sure of it,"

Douglas smiled. "Thanks Donnie,"

"An I will be an amazinger uncle/ godfather!" Donald cheered.

"And thanks for ruining the moment,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

_~Less than 2 years later~_

"Hope, are you sure you are okay? You don't look to good," Donald said gently, not wanting to upset her.

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine," Hope lied, before keeling over and vomiting into the nearest trash can.

"Hope! We need to get you to a doctor, fast!" Donald exclaimed.

That next day,

Two month pregnant Hope Davenport walked into her kitchen, tear streaks down her cheeks.

Her brother-in-law looked up from the bag of chips he was wolfing down. "Hope, what is wrong?"

"Donald, I need to talk to you," She whispered.

"Okay," Donald nodded, pulling up a chair for her to sit next to him. "What happened? Where is Douglas?"

"He is in with Adam and Bree, reading them a bed time story," She replied. "They had a great time with you today,"

Donald gave her s small smile. "You know I love watching them. But what has you so upset?"

"Well, we got some not so good news at my appointment today," Hope murmured.

Donald took her hand, but let her explain about her terminal illness.

"Donald, it looks like I am not going to be around for to much longer," she whispered. "And I need to know that if anything happens, that you are going to look out for the kids,"

"Hope, of course I will. I love these kids like they are my own. I will help out in anyway I can while your sick, and Douglas-"

"I am so worried out him," Hope interrupted. "If something happens to me, I don't know what he would do,"

"Hope-"

"He could go down a dark path, and I wouldn't be there to stop him from spiraling down ward. I need to watch out for him too," Hope cried.

Donald wrapped his arm around her. "I will Hope, I promise you I will. I will protect this family, I will not let anything tear us apart."

"Thank you Donald, you are family, like my brother, and I don't know what we would do without you," Hope told him. "Thank you for everything you have done and everything I know you are going to do,"

"There is no need to thank me Hope, that is just what family does,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

_~Last night, like so many before~_

Donald laid in bed, thinking about his promises. The one he had kept and the one he had broken. Along with so many others. They had lost there mother, he had lost his wife. But Donald lost his sister, and he had to live with that guilt.

But he didn't live with the regret. He made a promise, and he was going to keep it.

**But will he be able to keep his promise? What did you guys think about this chapter? Please Review, it is like magic dark savior ink to my enchanted tree-wood quill. **


	10. Father

**Excuse my temporary absence as I have died after my first two AP exams. But luckily, my ghost has risen to put up this next chapter... and study for the next exam. Anyway,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

After all the family had been through this past week, Bree couldn't handle another intervention. So, instead of choosing sides, she super sped upstairs and barricaded herself Tasha's sewing room.

Once she had taken some time to breath, she still was unable to sort her thoughts out.

She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. "Bree?"

"C-Come in," Bree sniffled, sitting up straighter in hopes to recompose herself.

Douglas walked in and sat down on the floor beside her. "I am sorry if I upset you,"

"No, no. It's not you. I am just really confused about what to do," Bree murmured.

"It is okay to be," Douglas said, putting his arm around her. "I didn't come her to talk you in to coming back with me,"

"You didn't?" Bree asked, surprised, but slightly hurt.

"Not because I don't want you with me, but because I don't want you to be unhappy," Douglas added.

"Oh, Okay," Bree whispered.

"Because it is late, Adam and I were about to head out. He is waiting in the car. I came in to tell you good night, and that you will always have a home with us if you ever decide you want to come. And, I also wanted to give you this," Douglas said, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"What is that?" his daughter asked.

Douglas smiled. "This, was your mother's," he explained, gently taking the shiny gold necklace out of the box.

"This was her's?" Bree asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was the only thing she had of her biological mothers. So I thought it would be fitting, if you wanted it..."

Bree wrapped her arms around her father and started to cry again.

"Oh, Bree, I am sorry. I really didn't want to upset you-"

"You didn't upset me. I just am really happy," Bree smiled.

Douglas grinned, hugging her back. "Your welcome. Goodnight honey," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night D-" Bree stopped. "Good night,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

After Douglas had left with Adam, Donald rushed upstairs.

"Bree?" he called. Not hearing a response, he searched until he found her in the sewing room. He found her staring into the mirror on the wall, playing with a necklace she was wearing.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

Bree nodded.

"I know that you are really upset, but I am already scared for Adam, and I want you to be safe to," he pleaded.

"It is not like we are toddlers and his house is full of poison and shards of glass," Bree snapped.

"I know, but Douglas has just been so off of his game lately, and I worry about him being alone," Donald said.

"You worry about Douglas?" Bree asked, surprised.

Donald nodded. "Of course, he is my little brother, and after everything he has been through, it is hard for him to stay on the right path,"

"That is what we can do," Bree said. "If we are they reason Douglas turned away from evil, then we can keep him with us,"

"Bree, please, don't leave," Donald begged.

"Mr. Davenport, I still love you, but I need some space to work on forgiving you for what you did. Plus I want to learn more about my mom, and even get to know Douglas," Bree super sped to the lab and then back up, a bag over her shoulder.

"Mr. Davenport, I think it is time I go stay with Douglas,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Before Donald had a chance to argue with her any more, Bree super sped out of the house. The only problem, she wasn't sure where the house was.

Eventually Bree stopped, sitting down to rest on a bench. Normally, being a bionic superhuman, the dark didn't scare her one bit. But after everything that had happened, she was terrified to be alone this late at night, outside in the cold. Bree pulled out her phone. She took a deep breath before quickly dialing the number.

Bree slowly put the phone up to her ear, each ring tearing at her insides.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bree. Can you come get me? I am at the bus stop between Cyprus and Honeytree street,"

"Hang tight, I'll be there in a few minutes,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Chase stood in his capsule, trying to fall asleep.

But it was useless. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a peaceful night without his siblings, but now he was dreading it. Did they make the wrong choice? Was it him who chose the wrong father? Was there even a right choice?

Chase sighed, leaning back against the capsule wall. He thought back to when they were just kids, worry free, only one father messing with their lives. Or running it, he thought.

After seeing the world for himself, sometimes Chase felt cheated. Mr. Davenport had kept them down here the entire time. No covert trips to an amusement park, or even a quick trip the grocery store. They couldn't even call him Dad.

But now there was Douglas, who claimed that was what he wanted for them. A normal childhood, loving parents. the chance to at least try to be normal. Look at what all Douglas gave, and was willing to give Marcus. And them. Pizza night, Movie night, Family Game night, Lessons, the list goes on.

But he didn't get that. Neither did his siblings, but they were now taking their chance to get any reminisce of that life.

And maybe he should have taken it too.

**And maybe I should have put C... eh. Chase's choice is more important, and it seems like Douglas would welcome him with open arms, if Chase wanted it. **

**Please Review! I am still planning out my end game for this story, and possibly a sequel sometime later. I am also in the stages of planning a new Douglas Story, with little Bree! Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you want to see! I am still working on writing the one shots about the envelopes, but will get them done soon enough. **

**Thanks!**


	11. Thanks to You

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the positive response for this story so far! I am glad you are all enjoying it, and that I am not the only one obsessed with Douglas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Donald woke at about 10am, quite early for him on a saturday morning. As usual, he headed down to the lab. But halfway there he realized only one of his children who be there.

With a heavy heart, he entered the lab to find all three capsules empty. There was no note, text, voicemail, or holographic message, but Donald knew that his youngest was gone.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Adam devoured the plater of nachos, attempting to remove the sticky cheese from his fingers. Sitting on the comfortable green couch, Adam felt at home, even if it was only his second day there. And last night had been pretty awesome as well...

~Flashback to last night~

Adam stood anxiously next to Douglas as his father unlocked the door to their new home. For a moment Adam was worried that this was some kind of trap, but he couldn't think like that. If he couldn't place his trust in Douglas, who could he? Even as the oldest of the bionic siblings, Adam was still a child inside, desperately wanted a loving parent to put all of his trust in.

Hesitantly, Adam took a step inside. His eyes widened at the grandness of the house, finding it difficult to believe Douglas was broke not that long ago.

"Wanna look around? I can give you a tour," Douglas asked.

"Sure," Adam smiled.

Douglas lead him him around, showing off the arcade, training room/gym, a wonderous kitchen, and more.

"This place is awesome!" Adam exclaimed. "But where is the lab?"

"It is downstairs," Douglas replied. "Don't worry, it does not have sausage making capabilities like my last one," he laughed.

Adam just looked at him. If Chase were there, he would have gotten it.

Adam yawned. "I better head downstairs then and hit the sack,"

"Actually Adam, you aren't going to be sleeping downstairs," Douglas corrected him.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Should I take the couch then,"

"No, of course not. You need a capsule-"

Adam's eyes lit up. "You mean you have a whole room just for our capsules?!"

Douglas smiled at Adam, a twinge of sadness embedded in.

"No, you have your own room. So do Bree and Chase. Each has a capsule," Douglas explained.

"Can I see it?" Adam asked, overly excited.

"Yeah, come on," Douglas lead him down the hall to a room with a wooden sign hanging on it. Adam. Painted with all sorts of reds, greens, and yellows.

For a slight moment, Douglas' heart cringed. Hope had handmade three, each for one of the kids. But she never got the chance to give them to the kids herself.

While Douglas had his introspective memory, Adam was examining his new room. His heart rate accelerated when he saw the bed a few feet away from his capsule.

Unable to control himself, he jumped on it like a little boy and laughed.

"It is just a bed," Douglas said.

Adam snuggled into the covers. It was more than just a bed. "I am 18 years old, and this is my first time in one. Let me enjoy it,"

Douglas gave a small smile. "Of course. Good night Adam,"

"Good night Dad,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

~Continuation of Flashback through different character~

After gentle shutting the door to Adam's room, Douglas paced, besides himself with joy. He finally he had his son back. Well, one of them. And he still had to get Bree, but she was reaching out to him in some respects.

Just then, Douglas heard his phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bree. Can you come get me? I am at the bus stop between Cyprus and Honeytree street,"

"Hang tight, I'll be there in a few minutes," Douglas replied, running to his car. It didn't take him more than a few minutes to get to his daughter, there being such little traffic this late at night.

He got out of his car and walked over to the bench, sitting down next to Bree.

Without saying a word, his daughter leaned into him. In pain, she wanted so much just to cry it all out, but she ran out of tears.

Douglas wrapped his arm around her. After sitting there for a while, Bree looked up at him.

"Is it okay if I go back with you, at least for the night?" She asked. "Unless you-"

"No, Bree. I would love that, if this is what you want," Douglas replied.

Bree nodded. "Let's go home,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

~The following morning~

Adam awoke to smell of breakfast Valhalla.

"Food!" He cheered, rushing to the kitchen by instinct.

After this raucous woke Bree, she followed his tracks to the kitchen.

Douglas smiled as he flipped another blueberry pancake onto Adam's plate. Adam wolfed each one down, so much better than barbecued iguana.

Bree slowly sat down at the table next to her brother. Douglas set a plate with a blueberry pancake in front of her. "Try it,"

Bree obeyed and took a bite. "It's pretty okay but-"

Douglas pulled a bottle of blueberry syrup from the fridge and handed it to her.

"How did you know?" Bree asked, mouth full of blueberried pancakeness.

Douglas smiled. "Because it is my favorite too," (And definitely not because he had video cameras in your house for so long).

Suddenly, everyone turned their heads to the knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Douglas said, heading to the door and opening it to see his youngest son.

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed. "You're here!"

And even though Chase was the smartest person on the planet, he couldn't figure out what to say.

Douglas smiled. "Welcome home Chase, want some pancakes?"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"It's Monday, we have to!" Adam exclaimed. "Plus, Douglas, it was your idea!"

"Okay, I'm in," Douglas agreed.

"Why not," Bree shrugged.

"I guess this could be fun," Chase caved.

"Yes! Finally, Family Game Night!" Adam cheered, setting a stack on board games on the table. He picked the first red box up. "Headbanz, how do we play it?"

"You put a card on your head and try to guess what you are," Douglas explained.

"Well, I'm Adam, the first bionic superhuman, and Chase is the short one, and Bree is the girl, and you are the fun dad-uncle Douglas," Adam said, "Game over, I won,"

"That is not- oh never mind," Bree huffed, picking up the next game. Apples to Apples.

Besides having to explain a lot of vocabulary and concepts to Adam, everything went relatively smoothly, as the little family had a great time. For a short time, Adam was even winning.

Donald, paranoid as ever, sent a drone through the area to keep an eye out for the kids. The drone, flying through the sky, passed by the window to Douglas' living room. None of the kids saw it watch them, but Douglas sure did. Instead of giving it away, Douglas gave it a great big smile. He knew that was a Davenport Industries drone and who was watching him.

Donald sat back in his desk chair. His kids were happy, because they weren't his kids anymore. But Donald refused to believe that. But not denying it did not make it hurt any less.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

The next day, while the kids were at school, Douglas was siting in the living room, watching a recording of Funeral Mishaps.

Douglas looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

To his surprise, he found his brother standing on his doorstep.

"What do you want Donnie?" Douglas asked.

"I just wanted to ask how the kids were doing, and talk to you," Donald said, avoiding eye contact.

"You could have called Donnie. I know you have been trying to watch us too," Douglas said.

"I am just worried about the kids," Donald defended.

"I am not going to hurt them," Douglas scoffed.

"I know, but we have been fighting for so long Douglas. And all we ever seem to do is hurt each other and this family. This needs to stop," Donald pleaded.

"After everything you have done you expect me to just forgive you?" Douglas yelled. "I have been trying for so long to do that but it isn't easy. I know the only reason you are speaking to me is to try to get the kids back,"

"Douglas-"

"I know you think I am trying to destroy your life Donald, but I have decided to sit back and watch as you destroy it yourself. And then your perfect little family you worked so hard to keep me away from will right here with me,"

"Douglas, don't-"

"And then the kids will finally, really be mine," Douglas smiled. "And now I also hold a share in Davenport Industries, and I still have most of the money I stole from you to create our new life. A life that you don't need to be a part of,"

"Please don't do this," Donald whispered, reaching for his brother.

"You see, I can have everything," Douglas grinned, boarder line demonically. "Thanks to you,"

"Now get off my porch!" Douglas snapped,stepping away from his brother and slamming the door, leaving his brother alone.

**That last scene was my tribute to the writers of Once Upon A Time, as I am completely freaking out waiting for tomorrow nights season finale! I see so many parallels between Douglas and Regina, maybe more so because they are tow of my favorite TV characters, but still. Please let me know what you think! Is there still hope for reconciliation between Douglas and Donald? And did anyone catch my two sink or swim references? **


	12. Mother's Day

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**I hear you all, and yes, it is harder to pick sides now. This is a messy situation, and like most in real life, there is no right answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Douglas struggled to maintain his composure as he drove. The dead silence gave him no distraction from his thoughts for the most of two hours. He had tried to make small talk, but no one would take the bait.

Adam sat shotgun next to him, the other two sitting in the back. None of the kids dared to utter a sound. Douglas had tried to persuaded them not to go, but they all ultimately agreed this was something they needed to do.

Douglas pulled into the parking lot and took his keys from the car. They all sat there for a moment, all hesitant to get out.

Bree took a deep breath and opened the car door, taking a step on the grounds of Maple Grove Cemetery.

Douglas got out of the drivers seat. He silently lead his three children down the pathway to a spot he knew very well. In his head, Douglas cursed. He cursed everything out of sadness and frustration, even the weather. Why did it have to be such a sunny, beautiful day? But this is the type of day Hope would have loved. She should be here enjoying it with the kids.

When they reached Hope's grave, the four Davenports circled around it.

And even though he tried not, Douglas slipped back into his thoughts.

_~Memory Flashback~_

" 's done!" little two year old Adam cheered. He carefully placed the peanut butter toast on the tray.

Douglas grinned. "Your mother is going to love it Adam. Should we take her her breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Adam nodded. Douglas carried the tray into the master bedroom, young Adam and Bree following behind him, presents in hand.

Hope was sitting up in bed, holding baby Chase in her arms. She looked up when the door opened. Hope smiled when she saw the rest of her family come in.

"Happy Mother's Day!"

Hope grinned as Adam and Bree sat down on each side of her.

"Mommy, I made you breakfast all by myself!" Adam exclaimed. He pointed to the tray Douglas had given her, stalked with peanut butter toast, uneven banana slices, and a juice pouch.

Hope kissed Adam on the forehead. "I am so impressed! You did an amazing job Ady,"

Adam couldn't contain his smile, showing off his cute little dimples. "Here Mommy, I made drew you a picture!" Adam handed her a hand drawn crayon picture of their family of five.

"I love it Adam,"

"And I also got you some flowers from outside!" Adam added, handing her a bunch of dandelions.

Bree interrupted her brother's praise and handed her mother a folded piece of paper. "I maked it," she grinned.

Hope opened it up. "Aw, my little Bree-bear, thank you for this beautiful mother's day card,"

"Welcomes," Bree giggled as she was tickled by her mother.

Hope smiled at all of them. "I love you guys so much," she whispered. Although she was happy, she knew this would be the last mother's day they would all have together.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

_~Present Day~_

"Happy Mother's Day," Bree said aloud, finally breaking the silence.

Douglas stepped back, allowing his kids to say what they needed.

"I love you," Bree whispered, kneeling down in front of the stone. She quickly kiseed the ground before rushing off back towards the car.

Chase stepped up next. "Thanks, for what you did," he said before running after his sister.

The two of them got in the car, unable to handle being there any longer.

"Adam, are you okay?" Douglas asked, looking at his son,

Adam stood there for another moment, reading the gravestone as if it were the most important piece of writing in existence. Hope Collins Davenport. Mother, Wife, Friend.

Adam turned and walked a few feet behind the grave. He knelt down and plucked as many dandelions as his hands could hold, and then carefully place them in front of her resting place.

"Happy Mother's day Mom, I love you," he said, before walking back to his father. Douglas put his arm around Adam as they headed back towards the car in silence.

Douglas got back in the drivers seat and started the car. After driving in silence for a few miles, he cracked. "This is ridiculous. Your mother didn't do what she did just for you kids to live like zombies. She would want us to look back on her fondly, not like a depressing hallmark movie,"

"I don't even know what to say," Bree mumbled.

"Neither do I," Chase added. "I don't remember a single thing about her,"

"I do," Adam piped up. "I remember when Bree lost her bear, and got so freaked out, she wanted Mom to take her to the zoo in case he went there, when the whole time, the bear was left in her suit case,"

Bree couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"I remember, she actually called the zoo staff and had an intern tell you that there were no new bear sightings," Douglas laughed.

"Can we go look again?" Bree asked.

"Sure," Douglas laughed. "Next Saturday we can go,"

Chase looked down at his phone, a new text message.

_From: Donald._

_Need to talk to you. Soon._

**Thoughts? Thanks to all of you who have read this far! Your continued support has helped both this story and my writing grow so much. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	13. We Will See

**Hey Guys! Hope you are all surviving the end of the school year, or already have (if you are lucky)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Chase starred down at his phone. For a moment, he also replied to the text. But instead he turned back to his family.

A couple hours away, Donald sat on the couch, staring at his phone, waiting for anything from any of his kids.

Tasha sat down next to him, offering him a cup of tea. "Don't worry Donald, they will come around eventually,"

"I know, I just can't help but worry about them," Donald sighed. "I wish they were here at home, where I know they are safe,"

Tasha squeezed his hand. "If they knew what they were doing to you, they could come home,"

"Tasha I'm fi-"

"Don't lie to me. I know that this is killing you inside. Having your kids abandon you, that cant be easy," Tasha sighed. "To be honest, I am feeling it a little too,"

"Really?" Donald asked.

Tasha nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I know I didn't raise them like you did, but I have done everything to be there for them since I meet the kids. Now they find out about this other mom they don't remember that isn't even here, and they go running off. I never thought we would become chopped liver to a memory,"

"But how do we change that?" Donald asked.

"I don't know Donald. I guess we just have to wait and let them figure this out on their own time, and let them come back to us," Tasha said.

"But there has to be something we can do to help them. I am scared, them being alone with Douglas. I love him, but he can be such a sociopath. I am worried his is going to do something, either on accident or because he wasn't thinking, and I won't be there to clean up the aftermath,"

"Maybe you should try having a little faith in your brother," Tasha suggested.

"Remember, this is the man who gave LEO bionics," Donald reminded her.

"Okay, we better be worried,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Chase stood in the bathroom, carefully brushing his hair. Not only did it seem weird to have his own bathroom, but room and bed as well. Life here seemed safe, but out of place.

Chase looked down at his phone, which was sitting on the sink and ringing loudly.

Call from: Donald

Without thinking, Chase answered.

"Mr. Davenport?"

"Oh Chase, I didn't expect you to answer," Donald said.

"Yeah, neither did I," Chase huffed.

"But you did. I am glad you answered. I was freaked out when you left without telling me, are you okay?" Donald asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Adam and Bree?"

"They are fine too,"

"Look Chase, I am sorry that I didn't tell you guys earlier-"

"Maybe it is not about you lying, again, but about what you did," Chase muttered.

"Chase, I'm sorry about what I did, I truly am. But I have done everything to try to make up for it. I devoted my lives to raising you and keeping you safe. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"I don't know," Chase said. "Nothing is clear anymore,"

"Come home then, we can work this out together," Donald pleaded.

"I think I need to stay here, with my family," Chase snapped.

"I thought we were your family," Donald whispered.

"Next time you see Leo, tell him to come over. We do miss him. But I need some time away from you," Chase sighed.

"Okay," Donald replied, defeated.

"Goodbye Mr. Davenport,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Leo walked up to the front porch of the new house. Although it was sort of nice having both Tasha and Donald to himself, he devastatingly missed his siblings. So when he got the invite to come over, he jumped on it.

A moment after Leo knocked on the door, Adam opened up the front door.

"Little Bro, I missed you!" Adam declared, strangling Leo in a fierce bionic hug.

"I can tell by the lack of oxygen making it to my lungs!" he gasped.

Adam relented, releasing Leo.

Bree ran to the opened door, "Adam! Come on, let's go inside,"

Leo followed his siblings inside the ginormous house.

"Wanna go play so video games?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Leo smiled.

Like a tour guide, Adam quickly and expertly lead him to the game room. Leo looked around, impressed by Douglas' amount of work he put into orchestrating the arcade.

While Adam started setting up the game, he sighed on the inside. He missed this time he normally spent with his siblings.

Adam handed his step-brother a controller.

"Leo, you ready?" Adam asked.

Leo raised an eyebrow and smiled. "To beat you? Of course I am ready,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas knocked on the door of the game room. Hearing no response, he hesitantly opened the door. "Boys?"

Both Adam and Leo were too engrossed in the game to notice he was in the room.

Douglas waved his arm around. "Boys!" he said louder.

Leo snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Douglas. He tapped Adam to get his attention.

"Boys, it is getting kids of late, and dinner is ready," Douglas informed him.

"What's for dinner?" Adam asked.

"Lasagna," Douglas replied.

"Yes!" Adam cheered.

"Leo, do you want stay for dinner?" Douglas asked carefully.

Leo thought for a moment before smiling. The man was evil, but he could cook. "Sure," he replied.

Dinner wasn't as awkward as one would think. Leo was caught up back into the lives of his siblings, something her dearly missed.

"You know Leo, there is a guest room if you ever want to spend the night," Douglas offered, seeing the boys content while hanging out together.

Leo smiled. "I would like that,"

Before Leo left, he turned to Douglas and whispered, "I know that you're mad at Donald, but if you at least tried to give him another chance, maybe we could all be a family again,"

Douglas sighed. "Maybe, we will see,"

"Night Leo!" Adam called before heading off to his room.

"Night Adam, see you at school tomorrow," Leo replied.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

In one more desperate attempt, Donald dialed Chase's number again. He knew that Chase was the last to leave, and was hesitant to due to their close relationship. Donald just hoped that was enough.

Doulgas looked down at the table to see that Chase had left his phone in the dinning room. He read his brother's name on the caller ID and took a deep breath. He clicked Answer.

"Chase?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Donnie, but it's just me," Douglas smirked.

"Douglas, why do you have Chase's phone?" Donald asked, concern growing in his voice.

"Relax," Douglas huffed. "He just left it down here earlier,"

"Douglas, please just give Chase the phone,"

"He is getting ready for bed, or already asleep. Why are you calling this late? Trying to sneak past me?" Douglas teased.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Donald pondered.

"Do you realize this is what you put me through for 16 years?" Douglas growled.

"I am sorry for what happened Douglas, but you know I don't regret it. I did what I had to do," Donald declared.

"Then I am not going to regret hanging up," Douglas replied.

"Wait!"

"What?" Douglas asked.

"You can't just shut me out Douglas. You can't take away all those years that I raised the kids, and we need to discuss you pull in the company now that you are alive," Donald argued.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow at Charlene's Cafe on 64th street at noon. Just hope I don't finish my latest ray gun by then," Douglas said neutrally.

Donald wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be scared. "See you tomorrow then,"

**But what will happen tomorrow? Is there hope for the future? Or will things further deteriorate? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	14. I Just Want To Help

**Hey Guys, already at chapter 14, wow! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

Chase awoke a bit later than usual, reaching his arm out to grab his phone. ~Why didn't my alarm go off~ he wondered.

Chase slowly stretched his eyelids open. He looked around, still not used to sleeping in a bed at night.

Hair unbrushed and still in his pajamas, Chase walked into the dinning room, where Douglas was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Chase," Douglas smiled.

"Mornin" Chase mumbled. "Have you seen my phone?"

Douglas held it up.

"Thanks," Chase replied.

"Donald called last night," Douglas said quickly. "But you were already asleep, I didn't want to wake you,"

Chase looked down at the phone. There was an incoming call from Donald last night. It had been answered.

"You talked to him?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Douglas replied.

"And..."

"And what?" Douglas asked.

Chase sighed. "I haven't lived with you for very long, and I am not exactly sure how to read you,"

"I'm... just thinking," Douglas replied.

"Oh,"

"I'm not mad Chase," Douglas said quickly. Honestly, he couldn't be. And he never told the boy he couldn't contact Donald. It is not like he could ground him anyway. The moment he did anything to piss any of the kids off they would just leave.

Douglas pulled out the chair next to him and motioned for Chase to sit down.

"So you did talk to Mr. Davenport," Chase said, sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm going to see him later today," Douglas told him.

Chase could not help but smile a little. Not wanting to upset Douglas, Chase stopped smiling.

"Chase, it is fine. I know I can't just erase all the years that Donald raised you. And it is okay to want to talk to Donald too, I don't have a problem with that,"

"Really?" Chase asked, surprised.

"Yes, believe it or not, I think forgiving Donald is a good thing. It is what your mother would want. And if you can, whenever that is, I will be proud and happy for you. But I am just not there yet, but I am trying," Douglas told him.

"So, are you going to try to make up with him?" Chase asked. "Today I mean?"

"I don't know, but I think talking is the first step," Douglas said.

Chase grinned. "The first step, let's hope it goes well,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Donald walked into Charlene's Cafe, more nervous than he had been in a very long time. He spied his brother sitting in a booth on the other side of the cafe, eye's glued to his phone. When Donald slid in across from him, Douglas looked up to meet his brother's eyes.

"Hello Donnie," Douglas muttered.

Donald gave the warmest smile he could in this situation. "Hey Douglas,"

"You wanted to talk, so talk," Douglas huffed.

"You and I both know that I didn't come here to talk about shares and stocks," Donald started.

Douglas glared at him. "I realized that. I know that you are after the kids. I came here because I knew you wouldn't just leave us alone,"

"I just want to help-"

"They don't need your help!" Douglas snapped.

Donald sat up straighter. "I know, but you do,"

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Donald leaned over the table, lowering his voice. "I am your brother Douglas, I see how you are still in so much pain. I want to help you,"

"How could you possible do that? I have my kids back already," Douglas said.

"I know, but you also have so much anger, and having the kids doesn't make all of those painful memories disappear," Donald rebutted.

"Most of which you caused," Douglas growled.

Donald sighed. "You are right, I did. And that is why I wish you would just let me help you. My neural scrambler can erase those memories, like they never happened,"

"You can't just use an invention to undo what you did," Douglas whispered. "But I think it is our best option. If having us on the same page, is better for the kids, then it would be worth it,"

Donald smiled. "We can head over to my lab right now and do it, if you want," he offered.

Douglas solemnly nodded.

The two genius left the cafe taking the Davencar back to Donald's mansion. And of course, it was silent the whole ride there.

When Tasha saw the two come in, she turned around back up the stairs, not wanting to caught up in what ever was to happen.

The brothers took the elevator down to the lab, then Donald rushed to his desk to grab it, eager to have his family together again.

Douglas watched his brother. Although he wanted what was best, he couldn't just delete Hope like an unpleasant email. But he needed to take this chance to get back at Donnie. All of the things he could do to this new lab, would be little in comparison to what Donald had done. And Douglas wouldn't even dream of hurting Tasha or Leo. But maybe, just maybe, Douglas could take this opportunity to get his brother off his back.

Like taking a wii remote from Leo, Douglas easily managed to retrieve the neural scrambler out from Donald's hands.

Donald's eye's widened. "Douglas, what are you doing?"

"What we agreed on, doing what is best for the kids," Douglas replied innocently, grabbing his brother's arm.

Donald took the opportunity while Douglas set the device to wriggle free from his grasp.

"I am just trying to help!" Donald defended, grabbing at the device.

Douglas easily dodged it. "Everything you 'try to help", things get worse!" Douglas snapped.

"Well, at least I am trying!" Donald replied, kicking his brother in the chest.

Douglas stepped back to stop himself from falling, using his free arm to swing a punch at his brother.

Donald caught the punch and twisted Douglas arm, causing him to wince and drop the device he had previously been gripping.

Donald used the momentum to his advantage, slamming Douglas into the wall. He wasn't trying to hurt his brother, normally Douglas was much tougher to fight against. Something was up.

"Mr. Davenport, what are you doing!" Bree shrieked.

Donald turned around, surprised, releasing his brother. Donald looked up at his three former wards, each staring at him with shock and anger.

Douglas fell to the ground, gasping.

No that is just bad acting, Donald thought. He hadn't touched his neck.

Adam ran over and helped Douglas up.

"How could you do this to your own brother?" Chase asked.

"It isn't what it looks like, guys, Douglas, he-"

Chase interrupted him, picking up the neural scrambler. "Mr. Davenport, I thought you sent this to DC, why would you still need it here?"

"Unless you were planning on using it," Bree whispered, putting the pieces of the charade together.

"On Douglas?! Come on Mr. Davenport, I thought you wanted forgiveness, so why would you make things worse!" Chase snapped.

With Adam supporting him, Douglas made his way over to Chase. He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Chase, it is his nature, I am sure he is trying his best," Douglas told him.

"Let's just go home," Chase muttered.

Donald stood frozen, unable to stop the four of them from leaving. The war had begun.

**Dun Dun DUN! Please review and share your thoughts! Thanks!**


	15. The Bigger Man

**Hey y'all! Sorry it has been a while, summer has more going on than I thought!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

15%, Douglas cringed as he read the what little charge his tablet had left. After his little pow wow with Donnie, Douglas was ordered bed rest for the next few days. Already, he was bored out of his mind.

Sure, Douglas was a genius, but that didn't mean he loved to be read French literature by his youngest, or god forbid, fashion magazines by his daughter. But Douglas did appreciate what time he now got with them.

Adam had decided to put his super strength to use. As he walked into the bed room, he juggled everything he thought Douglas would need.

The eldest son sat down next to his father. Adam gently handed Douglas a can.

"Chicken noodle?" Douglas smiled.

"Yeah, it's what you are supposed to eat to get better," Adam replied innocently.

"Adam, you're supposed to-" Douglas stopped. It was a sweet gesture, even if it wasn't cooked. "Thank you Adam,"

Adam smiled. "I also brought you this," he said, pulling out a container of butter pecan ice cream

"My favorite!" Douglas grinned.

"Our favorite," Adam corrected.

"Why don't you grab some bowls and spoons," Douglas suggested, opening up the container.

Adam nodded and rushed to the kitchen.

Bree and Chase, who were standing and talking in the kitchen, looked up at their brother.

"What's on fire?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha," Adam muttered. "I am just grabbing some bowls for the ice cream,"

"Ice cream?" Bree asked, shooting her head towards them.

Adam smiled. "Yes, ice cream. If you want some, you better hurry!" he teased, grabbing the dishes and running back to the bedroom.

Chase and Bree gave each other a mutual look, grabbed their own dishes, and raced after their brother.

In the span of seconds, Douglas had three teenagers circling around him, serving up four bowls of butter pecan ice cream.

Bree handed her father a bowl that she had just dished up.

Douglas smirked, "I am capable of scooping ice cream, even if I am stuck in this bed,"

Bree smiled. "I know, but when we were little, you took such great care of us. Let us return the favor," she said, reaching out to take his arm.

"Thanks Bree, but in reality, Donald spent much more time raising you than I did," Douglas sighed.

"But that wasn't your fault," Bree murmured.

Douglas squeezed her hand. "I know, but let's not dwell on that,"

Bree nodded.

"So what are we going to do about Mr. Davenport?" Chase piped up.

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it looks like he isn't going to leave us alone, and he did just attack you the other day. Shouldn't we have a game plan?" Chase asked.

"Chase, that fight was partially my fault too," Douglas answered. "I just want to let it go,"

"Why?" Bree asked,

"Because, in the grand scheme of things, this isn't the worst we have done to each other, and I want as few grudges as possible on the table," Douglas replied.

"Wow, you really are the bigger man," Chase muttered.

Douglas nodded, then eyed the clock. "It is getting late, you guys better head off to bed,"

Chase pouted. "Fine,"

"Well, I didn't think you would want to accidentally sleep in past your first block chemistry exam," Douglas murmured.

Chase's eyes widened. "Good night!" he exclaimed before rushing off to his bed room.

Adam and Bree laughed at their brother.

"You too guys," Douglas smiled, watching the other two teenagers reluctantly go to their bed rooms.

Setting his dirty dishes aside to deal with later, Douglas laid back into his bed for another night of recuperation.

000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

_Douglas was working in his old lab, breathing in the scent of evil lair and lavender. When Marcus did his chores, he sure did go all out._

_It was late at night and the lab rats should have been sleeping soundly in the capsules. Douglas turned to his computer screen and pulled up the visual of his dear brother's lab. _

_To his dismay, there was no one in the lab, not even his kids. Three empty capsules worried him. Douglas wracked his brain, trying to remember if they had mentioned anything about going out this weekend, or if there had been any recent mission alerts. _

_Nothing._

_Taking a few deep breaths, Douglas turned around in his chair to go get some coffee. The moment he did, he came face to face with his older brother, standing firmly in front of him._

_"Donnie, what are you doing here?" Douglas asked. _

_Donald's face crept into a horrifying grin. "Can't I just visit my little brother?"_

_"How did you kn-"_

_Donald laughed. "I know everything about you, and I just wanted to check in on you. It seems that you have built quite the little life here,"_

_"Check in?" Douglas raised an eyebrow. _

_"Yes, and it looks like you messed up again," Donald snapped. "You have another bionic. An android this time, by the looks of it,"_

_"He is my son," Douglas muttered. _

_"Yep, another kid for you to mess up," Donald sighed. "Might as well raise this one too,"_

_"Don't you dare go near him," Douglas growled._

_"Why does it matter to you?" Donald asked. "Just like you said, 'he is just going to burn out' anyway,"_

_Douglas narrowed his eyes before swinging a punch at his brother. He then closed his eyes, bracing himself for a returned blow that never came. _

_Douglas opened his eyes to flash of bright, white light. He squinted, eventually making out a tall blue door in the distance. _

_Feeling uneasy, Douglas slowly walked towards it, eventually encroaching upon the doorway, as a glimmer of a shadow came through from the other side. Listening closely, Douglas heard voices coming through the door._

_Taking a deep breath, Douglas turned the doorknob and entered the room. _

_Looking around, he recognized the blue-painted children's bed room all too well. Another glance revealed two little boys huddled in the corner of the bed room._

_The older of the two sat with his arm around the younger. The older had dark black hair, while the younger had spiky brown. _

_The little one was visibly upset, crying quite hard. The older boy was giving his best effort to comfort him._

_"Shhh, it's okay Douglas, everything will be okay," The older cooed._

_"D-Donnie, are you sure?" the little boy sniffled._

_Donnie smiled reassuringly. "Of course,"_

_Douglas, the grown man, watch this all in confusion. He tried to speak, but the boys didn't seem to be able to hear him. _

_Before he got the chance to try again, Douglas felt a massive gust of wind coming towards him at full force, carrying him off the ground._

"Douglas, Douglas! Wake up!"

Douglas sat up suddenly, gasping, covered in sweat. He looked up to see Bree standing in front of him.

"Douglas, are you okay?" Bree asked.

"Yeah," Douglas breathed. "Just a messed up dream,''

Bree sat down next to him on the bed. "My psych teacher says sometimes dreams are our own self conscience's way of telling ourselves what we need to hear,"

Douglas smiled. "Oh really?"

"Yeah," Bree nodded, "Get any super crucial messages?"

Douglas nodded. "Yes, that I have an important decision to make,"

**A big thanks to everyone who made it this far! I have never done a dream sequence before, so I hope it reads out okay. In real life, my dreams make no sense either, so I hope I conveyed both the reality and the sense of such dreams. Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	16. As soon as you get this message

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been a while, I just figured out how to connect to wifi here at camp. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats!**

"A decision about what?" Bree asked.

"About what to do with Donald," Douglas sighed.

"What would you do?" Bree asked, concern creeping into her voice.

"I don't know," Douglas shrugged.

Bree bit her lip. "You aren't going to hurt him, are you? I mean- of course I am still mad at him but-"

"You don't want him any harm, that is okay," Douglas said, "It is the same for me,"

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course," Douglas smiled. "He is my brother, even after everything that has happened between us,"

"You are not just saying that to set a good example?" Bree asked.

Douglas smirked. "No, I really do care about my brother. We just... have a complicated history,"

"Are you still mad at him then?"

Douglas sighed. "To a point, but I am more hurt than angry,"

Bree nodded. "So, if you still care about him, then even if you are hurt you could still work things out?"

"I suppose," Douglas replied. He looked at his daughter, who was staring at the ground. "Bree, are you okay?"

"I don't know," Bree whispered. "I just wish I knew how to make everything okay,"

"And what do you define as 'okay'?" Douglas asked her.

Bree shrugged. "I guess, okay would be, where no one is fighting and everyone is on good terms with each other,"

"And how would we get to that point?" Douglas asked.

Bree sighed. "I have no idea. Just like you, I really care about Mr. Davenport, but I am also very angry at him. I don't want to be any more, but I don't know how to make things right,"

Douglas put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you may be a bionic super hero, but you don't have to take these colossal problems on your shoulders alone. That is what having a family is for. So, for right now, how about you focus on getting ready for school?"

Bree smirked. "Okay,"

Douglas watched his daughter get up and head to the door. Bree then turned around in the doorway and looked back at him. "Douglas?"

"Yes Bree?"

"How did you do it all these years? Taking on these problems without a family?" Bree asked.

Douglas took a deep breath. "I managed,"

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about that anymore Dad," Bree smiled, blushing a little bit after seeing Douglas' huge grin.

"See you after school," Bree said quickly, leaving the room.

"Yes!" Douglas cheered, rolling back onto the bed, unable to keep the excitement in.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

With the kids away at school, there was no one to get on Douglas' case about the 'bed rest' orders.

Douglas made his way up to the attic, coughing up all of the dust that had settled in the air. Surrounded by walls of cardboard boxes, he decided that it was time to start cleaning out the attic. But being the brilliant pack rat he was, he sat down with the first box, only to take an hour to get through it.

Then again, this box held a very important photo album. From a wedding.

His wedding.

Among the boxes and dust bunnies, Douglas made himself at home while he reminisced. There were countless photos taken before the wedding, various family members with too many D names. Douglas' heart twisted and turned as he got to the photos he actually remembered. The ones of him and Hope, but also of him with his best man.

Donald.

How did his life change so much? Back then this all would have been unimaginable. Donnie turning on him, Hope getting sick, the kids becoming bionic.

But it all happened anyway.

Douglas liked to imagine what life would have been like if Donald had never interfered. I could have had everything, Douglas thought.

At least I have my kids, he thought. For now.

How long would it be before they wondered back to Donald? After all, he was the one who raised them. And Donald was his brother after all.

Douglas stretched out his legs and stood up. He made his way down to the main level and walked outside, hoping the fresh air would do him some good.

As he started down the block, Douglas eyed the clouds, which spotted the sky.

I was strong enough to live with Donnie for this long, Douglas thought.

But that was only to be with the kids, he corrected. But, for a while, the Davenport brothers were back.

Was I really that foolish to think we really could be? Douglas sighed. I guess so.

At that moment Douglas looked up, as his face meet with the protruding precipitation.

In this mindset, Douglas couldn't care less that he was getting drenched. He was enjoying the fresh air, the only thing that cleansed his mind.

I want us to be brothers again, but to forgive him for what he did would be to say that Hope was important, that her death, was nothing. In reality, it was the contrary, she was everything to him.

Just then, Douglas' ankle slipped, landing him straight into a pile of mud. the sopping wet, mushy dirt covered most of his body, masking most of the man.

He stayed their for a moment.

Douglas may have been a mess, but this time it was literal. No matter how hard he tried, life always got warped into some kind of mess he couldn't get himself out of. Or at least not without a few scars. But wasn't it worth trying?

Douglas stood up, futilely attempting to shake some of the mud off. Defeated, he began to head back for home.

By now odds are that the kids are already home, Douglas sighed. He opened the front door and stepped inside.

Chase looked up from the kitchen table. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"Life," Douglas smirked. He took of his shoes and jacket before heading upstairs to clean up. His fingers trembling, he took the phone from the table and dialed an oh so familiar number.

Downstairs, Chase turned back around to his sister. "Should we be worried?"

Bree shrugged. "Eh, stranger things have happened today. You don't have science with Adam, remember?"

Chase nodded. "Yes, I know,"

After finishing his assignment, Chase headed upstairs. He stopped in front of the door to Douglas' room when he heard his voice.

"Hey, Donnie, we need to talk. Call be back as soon as you get this message,"

**So? Please review and tell me what you think as we near our end game!**


	17. What She Did

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I am now back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"In the mist of confusion, I have found clarity," Douglas said. "Or at least what I think is,"

The stillness in the air was becoming unbearable. By the looks of it, Douglas was sitting alone in his room. But on the contrary, Douglas knew she was with him, right here, right now.

He stared down at the photo of his late wife. "Hope, I am so sorry. But I have to try to bring this family back together, just like you would have wanted. And to do that, I have to forgive Donnie, and that means moving on. I am sorry,"

"Some things really are unforgivable, aren't they?"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Many years ago, Hope sat on the edge of her bed. She outlined every button on the phone, stalling. Hope sighed, running her free hand through her hair. Normally this was just something she did when she was anxious, but the clump of hair that came out only frustrated her more. A reminder of what was coming.

Hope looked up when her husband entered the room. "H-Hey,"

"You okay?" Douglas asked, taking a seat next to her.

Hope sighed. "I am trying to be,"

Douglas put her arm around her. "Everything is going to be alright,"

"You can't promise me that, you don't know that!" Hope snapped. After seeing her husband shrink back. After taking a deep breath, she took his hand. "I'm sorry Douglas. I know how hard you are working to keep things together," she said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am pretty good at it," Douglas smirked, causing Hope to smile slightly.

"And that is why you have nothing to worry about," Douglas assured her.

Hope looked him in the eye. "I have lots to worry about. By this time next year, I will either be dead or in prison!"

"Hope, you can't talk like that. The chip will work, and you are going to make it," Douglas said.

Hope sighed. "And what about when I get arrested and sentenced to life?"

"They won't find you guilty. Even if they do, we can run," Douglas replied.

"What about Davenport Industries? What about the lives we have made for ourselves? We can't just throw that all away, flee the region and change our names," Hope argued.

Douglas tucked some free strands of hair behind her ear. "I don't need Davenport Industries, I need you. As long as the five of us are together, we can be happy,"

Hope looked away from him. "We can't just pretend this never happened. I did something horrible," she whispered.

"Hope, you said it yourself, what would have happened if you didn't act. And yes, maybe it was rash, but that doesn't matter. You did the right thing," Douglas said.

"Sometimes we have to do horrible things to protect the ones we love,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 -

The previous night.

"H-How could you do this!"

Hope looked up at her sister, who was shaking with fear. The tears streaming down her sister's eyes frightened Hope even more than what had just transpired.

Hope dropped the knife from her hand, frantically looking for something to wipe her hands with.

"What have I done?" Hope whispered, seeing the blood covering her hands beginning to dry.

"How could you do this to him?" Leah, her sister, asked as she knelt down next to her husband.

"He tried to kill you," Hope said. "And the kids. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, how about not kill my husband!" Leah snapped.

Leah rushed past her sister and went for the phone.

"Leah?" Hope asked shakily, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Hope asked louder as she say her sister dialing the phone.

"... yes, the address is 720 Wildwood Street," Leah spoke into the phone.

"Leah, don't, please," Hope whispered.

Hope collapsed onto the ground. She sat there frozen for the next few minutes, until she heard banging on the front door.

Hope flinched away, expecting a swat team or police force to jump in and take her down. Instead, she was greeted by a scared, but familiar face.

"Hope? Are you okay?" Douglas shouted, walking into the dinning room. He saw his brother in law lying on the floor, Leah's arms wrapped around him, and worst of all, his wife covered in the man's blood, looking at him with dread in her eyes.

"Douglas-" Hope started.

Douglas rushed to her side and helped her off the ground. Ignoring the mess, he wrapped his arm about her to stabilize her. "Hope. I'm here,"

"Get the kids," Hope whispered. "They are upstairs. Take them through the back so they don't see any of this,"

Douglas nodded. He grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped his wife in it. He lead her to the car and set her in the passenger seat.

Next he hurried upstairs to the play room, where he saw the five small children tenderly sleeping. He grabbed Chase with one arm and Bree with the other. Adam, the only one of the children who was awoken by his entrance, followed him out the back to the car.

After settling his family in the vehicle, Douglas walked back in through the front door. Before he could step onto the first stair, Leah stopped him. "Please," she said. "Don't take my kids too,"

Douglas sighed. "Leah, I am so sorry. I just want to make sure they are safe. And so did Hope-"

"You would let her take everything from me?" Leah asked in a hushed tone.

"She is your sister. She just wants to protect you, and your kids. She is there aunt," Douglas said. "You know he is- was dangerous,"

"I know," Leah whispered, stroking her husbands face.

"How about I come check on you guys tomorrow morning? If you feel like anything doing anything rash- just call me, okay?" Douglas asked.

"Sure," Leah huffed. "Why don't you and Hope just take care of your own family,"

"You are our family too,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

As they sat on the bed, Douglas stroked his wife's hair. "You did the right thing. I know it may not seem like, that there could have been a better option, but what you did, you did for a reason. And that reason was to protect the people you love,"

"You are over rationalizing to justify this," Hope sighed.

"Sometimes you have to," Douglas whispered.

"I bet they are already trying to build a case against me," Hope muttered.

"Don't talk like that," Douglas started. "She didn't call the police last night remember? She called me instead. Leah is your sister, she still cares about you,"

"She may love me, but I doubt she will ever forgive me," Hope cried.

"Hope, Hope, she will. It may take time, but someday she will. Family sticks together. At least in the end," Douglas assured her.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Hey Donnie, we need to talk. Call me as soon as you get this message,"

After hearing his brother's voice, Donald was bursting with excitement. Now, he had a chance to reconnect with his family.

"Dougie, hey, I got your call. Want to meet up for coffee tomorrow?"

**So, yeah, let's go out for coffee and talk about our messed up family relationships. That is so going to go well, right? **

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**


	18. Reconcile

**Hey Guys! Sorry it has been so long, but I have finally finished Chapter 18! I plan on there being 20 or 21 in this story, so sadly this story is coming to an end. Daddy's Little Princess is coming to an end as well. But on the bright side, I already and starting to work on a new story where their mother is alive in all her crazy Davenport glory. I might change her name though, I am not sure, we shall see. I am really excited for that story to come to fruition!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Six in the morning, Tasha groaned. "Why are you up so early?" she asked.

Donald, who was already up and moving, zipped up his jacket. "I just want to be ready,"

Tasha raised an eyebrow. "Since when you do care about impressing your brother? I know that this is important to you, but you aren't meeting up for a few more hours. And Leo was there pretty late last night, so I bet they are all sleeping in," she reasoned.

"Either way, it will give me plenty of time to think," Donald shrugged.

Tasha rolled over and covered her face. "Have it your way,"

Donald smiled and went downstairs to the kitchen. He made himself some coffee, pouring it into the mug Adam had gotten him for Father's Day.

Hopefully this will calm my nerves, Donald thought as he sipped his coffee. After he finished, he went down to the lab, which had relatively little activity over the past week. Donald spent the next hour prepping the lab, so it would be ready, just in case, the kids decided to come home sometime.

And when would that be, Donald sighed inwardly. The kids were furious with him, but hopefully after they had some time to cool down-

"I won't know until later," Donald muttered. He decided that it best be time to head out, this way he would only be slightly early.

Even though his Davencar could go much faster, he stayed at a regular pace to stall for time.

When he finally arrived, he parked his Davencar and walked to the front. Full of fake confidence, he opened the door to the coffee shoppe and went right in.

Unable to find his brother, Donald toke a seat at an empty booth.

A tall, skinny blond waitress waltzed over to Donald. "What can I get you sweetie?" she asked in between chewing her gum.

"Can I get two coffees, one black, the other mostly cream and sugar," Donald replied. "Oh, and two pan de chocolates,"

The waitress scribbled down his order on her paid. "Got it," _Pop_.

As time went by, Donald impatiently waited for both his brother and his order.

Finally the waitress returned with his order, but what concerned Donald was that Douglas had yet to show up. He nervously sipped his coffee, hoping that his brother wouldn't stand him up.

"Hey Donnie,"

Donald's eyes shot up to see Douglas sitting down across from him.

"Oh, Hi Douglas. It's good time see you. How are you doing?" Donald asked.

"The kids are doing just fine. Chase aced his science project- no shock their, Bree meet this new guy at the mall, and Adam-"

"I am glad they are doing well," Donald interupted. "But I asked how you were doing,"

Douglas shrugged. "I am doing pretty well. Sorry for being late though, Adam bought a family of lobsters at the grocery store, they got lose, Chase the III tormented Bree, and it was just messy," Douglas laughed.

Donald smiled. "Classic Adam, always keeps things interesting,"

"Yep, never a dull moment with our three kids," Douglas smirked.

Donald couldn't help but smile. "Our three kids?"

"Yes Donnie," Douglas sighed. "Our three kids. I may be their biological father, but you did raise them for most of their lives. And even though the fact that you took them pains me deeply, I will still admit that you did a pretty good job of raising them. They really are great kids,"

"Thanks Douglas," Donald smiled.

Douglas nodded. "But, as grateful as I am, I know that the kids still have mixed feelings,"

Donald sighed. "That is understandable,"

"But I am sure, eventually, they will forgive you," Douglas said.

"Can you forgive me?" Donald asked.

"I-I don't know. I just want my brother back," Douglas whispered.

Donald took his brother's arm. "I am right here,"

"After it all happened, I was in so much pain, it blinded me. I withdrew from everyone who cared about me when I really shouldn't have. I did so many horrible things, but if I just would have reached out- to anyone, even you, I could have stayed off this path, Donnie. All of this isn't all your fault. I am partially responsible," Douglas admitted.

"It's okay Douglas. You have every right to be mad at me for everything I did," Donald told him.

"What you did- you did it to protect the kids. How can I stay mad at you for that?" Douglas huffed to himself. "We were close once, and I hope we can be close again. Together we make a great team, and I know that, with some work, we can bring our family back together,"

"Yeah," Donald smiled. "We can,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

That afternoon after school, Bree sat on the bed in her room. Lord, that felt good to say. _Her room._

Earlier, Bree had made some copies of photos she had found up in the attic. Except now, Bree wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do with them yet. Maybe make a photo album, or a scrape book, or a family tree binder.

Anyway, this lead to Bree sitting on her bed looking through photos. Of her mother.

Some had her, some with the kids, some whole family shots. Bree laid back in bed, admiring of her of her favorites. It was a single shot of Hope, smiling immensely, standing by a tree in a flowing blue dress.

Bree got up and walked over to her vanity. She grabbed her hairbrush, a bun-maker, and some ponytails.

Closely studying the photo, Bree began by putting her hair in a pony tail and sliding the bun-maker through. She wrapped her hair around a pined some of it up, allowing her excess hair to fall down in loose curls behind her bun.

Next, with trembling fingers, Bree carefully opened her jewelry box and took out the necklace Douglas gave her. The one that belonged to her mother.

Bree took a deep breath and smiled into the mirror as she hooked the necklace around her neck. She stood there for while, looking at herself in the mirror. It amazed her how much she resembled her mother. A women that she had never meet, but gave her half of her DNA. Bree couldn't help but feel a little bit cheated.

While she had been looking in the mirror, lost in her own thoughts, Bree didn't hear the knock on her door.

"Bree?" Douglas asked, opened the door to her room. He saw Bree, then the picture, and smiled.

"You look beautiful," Douglas whispered.

"Thanks Dad," Bree grinned.

Douglas smiled. "You look so much like her,"

"I know," Bree said. "Too bad I never got to meet her. I wonder what else we had in common," she murmured.

"Well," Douglas smirked. "She was also very bad at pranks, her favorite type of cookie was sugar, and she was very vocal as a teen about wanting her freedom,"

"Really?" Bree asked.

Douglas nodded. "Really. She was in the middle of seven kids, five of them brothers. She had two sisters, but they were both out of the house for most of her childhood. She had very over protective parents that kept on eye on all of them. Her adopted parents were from Puerto Rico, did I mention that? Sorry, I'm just babbling now," Douglas muttered.

"It's okay," Bree replied. "I like to hear about her,"

"Hope used to wonder a lot about her own birth mother as well. But she really loved her family, and was glad she had them," Douglas told her.

Bree smiled. "I love our family too,"

"The whole crazy family?" Douglas asked.

"Yep. The whole crazy family," Bree answered.

"Then, you would be okay if we went to Donnie's house tomorrow night for a family dinner?" Douglas asked.

Bree raised an eyebrow. "Uh, I guess, if you are sure,"

"I think it is a good idea, and both the boys are on board. Just wait and see Bree, it all will go off without a hitch," Douglas promised.

"If you say so,"

**What do you guys say? Please review and tell me your thoughts about this chapter and the upcoming pieces. Thanks!**


	19. An Awkward Dinner

**Welcome back! Oh, I am so excited and nervous and excited! This should be the second-to-last chapter in the story, and Chapter 20 is like 25% complete all ready. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

WYD Ch 19

"Remind me again why we are going?" Adam asked.

Chase shrugged. "Hey, Douglas thinks that is a good idea, and I kind of miss being home,"

"But Douglas is such a better cook," Adam whined.

Bree roleed her eyes. "Get over it Adam. We are going over for dinner tonight and that is final,"

"You sound like my mother," Adam huffed.

Bree gave him a cold glare. "Yeah, well I look like her too,"

Adam's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry Bree, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know," Bree sighed.

"Anyway," Chase piped up. "At least we get to see Leo,"

Bree and Adam nodded in agreement.

"Well, it is just one dinner, it can't be that bad," Adam said.

Yes, having dinner with your ex-villian biological father, your former adoptive father/ biological uncle, gentically engineered super human siblings, a crazy step-cousin/brother and hot-tempered step mother/aunt.

Bree snorted. "Of course not. Just your average awkward family dinner,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Knock Knock," Adam said aloud as he opened the door to the Davenport Household. Chase, Bree, and Douglas followed him in.

"Welcome guys! Come in," Tasha smiled from the kitchen. Her face was a complete lie, Although she was smiley and calm, the kitchen was a total disaster. She had on two very black oven mitts, and was surrounded by pans of very burnt and ill prepared dishes.

Leo had heard them come in and ran downstairs. He was happy to see his siblings, and relieved to see Douglas carrying a thermal tote.

"I got your text," Douglas whispered to Leo.

"Yes! You brought real food!" Leo cried, almost about to hug his step-uncle.

If looks could kill, Tasha would have committed murder, and the bionic trio would have scratched him up a bit.

"I mean," Leo corrected. "Thanks for bringing my wonderful siblings whom I love and cherish,"

Both Bree and Tasha rolled their eyes. Adam, Chase, and Leo retreated back to his room to go play video games before dinner.

Douglas carried his tote over to the kitchen, and Bree brought and extra bag.

"Need some help?" Douglas asked.

Tasha sighed in defeat. "Yes. Thank you,"

The three cleared the wreckage to make way for an edible dinner.

Tasha smiled at Bree, who was making the lasagna. "Wow Bree, I didn't know you could cook so well,"

Bree blushed a little. "Oh, yeah. Dad has been teaching me,"

Tasha bit just the tiniest edge of her lip.

"I mean- Douglas taught me," Bree corrected.

Tasha shrugged it off. "Bree, it's fine."

Douglas just kind of awkwardly went back to cooking, and before they knew it, the three of them were laughing, joking around, and had dinner set up on the table.

Donald walked downstairs. "What smells so good?" he asked in surprise.

"We brought back up," Bree explained.

Donald smiled and walked over to them. "Thank god," he grinned, reaching out to give his daughter a hug.

For a moment, Bree hesitated, but then leaned in and hugged Donald back.

"It is so good to see you," Donald told her. "Both of you,"

Douglas nodded. "The boys are upstairs. We can call them down for dinner now if everyone is ready,"

Tasha nodded. "Boys!" she yelled.

Within three seconds, the three teenagers came hurling down the stairs.

"Food!" Adam cheered jumping to the table.

"Good to see you too Adam," Donald muttered as the eldest past him.

Chase stopped before the table and turned to Donald. "Uh, Hi Mr. Davenport," he said, slightly uncomfortable.

Donald gave him a warm smile. "Hey Chase. How are you doing,"

"Good," Chase muttered, sitting down at the table.

"So," Bree started as they finished dishing up the food. "What have you all been up to lately?"

"Oh, you know, just being the amazing person that is me, making the world just a little bit brighter..." Leo went on. 'I have even been helping Big D in the lab,"

"Yes," Donald whispered to Douglas. "I have spent this past week cleaning up Leo's messes in the lab,"

The two brothers shared a laugh while their step son/nephew rolled his eyes.

"So Chase, how is school going?" Donald asked.

"Pretty well," Chase said. His excitement won over his clouded emotions as he began to excitedly ramble about his new AP Chemistry class.

Donald grinned. "You know, if you want, you can start helping me prepare for this year's call. It will be here before we know it,"

"You know, I would really like that," Chase smiled.

"It's a plan then," Donald concluded.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Well, except for when Adam and Leo tried to convince Tasha what excellent pets lobsters are.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

After dinner, the family flooded out throughout the house, enjoying the brief visit home.

Well, everyone except for Bree. Donald spied his daughter washing the dishes that the boys had left out. He walked over to the sink.

"So Bree," Donald started. "I heard you have a new boyfriend,"

Bree shrugged. "Oh yeah,"

"Yeah. So what's his name? Where does he lives? Who is his preferential physician?" Donald questioned.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree snapped.

Donald looked at her as she stayed silent for a moment, before witnessing her bursting into tears.

Shocked, Donald reached out to comfort her. "Bree, what's wrong?"

"He br-broke up with me. In a text. H-He was just using me the whole time," Bree cried into her father's shoulder. "I feel so worthless,"

Donald put a strong, protective arm around his daughter. "Bree, you are not worthless. You know that,"

Bree nodded slightly. "Y-yeah,"

"Honey, you are going to make it through this," Donald said, wiping away some of her tears. He lead Bree out of the kitchen and had her sit next to Tasha on the couch before running upstairs.

Before Bree could question his behavior, Donald came right back with Douglas, Leo, Adam, and Chase in suit. All of them armed with metal baseball bats.

"What are you going to do?" Bree asked.

"We are just going to go teach this 'Parker' a lesson," Douglas said calmly.

"Teach him a lesson? I thought we were going to hurt him for hurting Bree," Adam said. "Why are we bring bats then? Are we going to play ball afterwards?"

Donald sighed. "No Adam, we-"

"I knew this whole thing was fishy," Adam said. "None of you four are sporty or intimidating,"

"While I am inclines to agree with Adam, I have to question your motives as well. Is this really a good idea Donald?" Tasha asked.

"Don't worry Tasha," Donald assured her as they walked out the front door.

"I'll go get the first aid kits," Bree said, standing up.

Tasha took out her cell phone. "I'll call the lawyers,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

It took about two minutes for Parker and his friends to pin the boys down. Adam had gotten distracted and ran after an ice cream truck, Leo fainted, and well, you get the idea.

So know it was a few hours later. Adam had brought Bree back some ice cream to help her feel better. They all had a few more laughs before going to bed. Donald should have been rejoicing that his kids were willing to spend the night in their capsules there, but he wasn't.

Instead, he was sitting with his brother in a bar, wallowing in the shame of their defeat.

But thanks to good old C2H6O, it didn't take them long to get their minds off of it.

It also didn't take too long for the owner to call Tasha, telling her to come collect her husband and brother-in-law.

"You two," Tasha sighed, herding them into the house. As mad as she was at their stupidity, she admitted that she enjoyed having them talk this much and not screaming or bickering.

"Aw, I'm so sorry Donnie, Santa Fe was all my fault, your destabilizer was perfect," Douglas slurred.

"Naw man, it was alllll me. I wouldn't listen to a word you said. I am just so used to relying on my super amazing ego to listen to anyone else," Donald said.

As the two of them continued at it on the couch, Tasha went upstairs to get to bed, as it had been a very long day.

But at least things were looking upward. What could possibly go wrong and ruin their families happiness?

**What could possible go wrong? Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter, this story, or my amazing commentary. Even thought the last chapter will be done soon, I might wait a short while to post it so that I can hear from anyone who has anything they want to see happen in the last chapter or any feedback they want to give. Thanks!**


	20. Father's Day

**I just wanted to start this out by giving a big thanks to all of those who have made it this far in my story, supporting me with feedback and reviews, following it from the start even. Writing this story has been a really awesome experience, and now I get to move to my next story.**

**Speak of the devil, I have a poll on my page to help pick the name of an important character in my next Lab Rats story. Right now I am leaning towards Tilly, not really sure why. It sounds like a fun name for a goofy geneticist.**

**Anyway, once you finish reading please leave me a review telling me what you think about the story overall, my writing style, or the ending. And without further ado, thank you all for reading ****_What You Did._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Douglas groaned as his alarm went off. It was father's day, why shouldn't he be aloud to sleep in? Well, at least he got a decent sleep in his old room at Donnie's house. Douglas had been able to convince the kids that it would be nice to spend Father's Day as a whole family.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey," Adam sung, opening the door to the bedroom. "Don't worry, these are existent breakfast foods,"

"Morning Adam," Douglas yawned.

"Come one, we need you downstairs," Adam jumped happily.

"For what?" Douglas asked.

"For Father's Day of course," Adam smiled. "You have three minutes to get ready!"

Douglas nodded and got ready. He headed downstairs, wondering what was in store for the day.

Right behind him on the stairs came Adam, who was dragging Donald down as well.

The two fathers were placed at the glass dinning room table.

The rest of the family each rushed, setting a dish down on the table. These dishes came together to form a beautiful father's day breakfast.

"Happy Father's Day!" They cheered before joining them at the table.

Donald turned to Tasha. "Honey... did you-"

"No," Tasha smiled while rolling her eyes. "Bree did most of the cooking. Don't worry,"

"It is very delicious," Douglas told Bree. "I have taught you well,"

Bree laughed before taking another bite of her eggs.

"What better way to celebrate our two great dads then some amazing food?" Adam said in-between shoving food into his mouth.

And even though Bree was a bit disgusted by the way he got bits of egg everywhere, most of it got on Chase.

A Davenport family gathering had not gone this well in years.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

After some debating, they finally decided how they would split into teams.

"Big brothers versus younger, we all know who is going to win," Adam smirked as he and Donald strapped the wii remotes to their hands.

Chase rolled his eyes. "What makes you so confident that you are going to win?" he asked.

"Boys, lay off. We are just playing to have fun," Donald said, with Douglas nodding in agreement.

Leo and Bree turned to each other, as they were standing behind the couch.

"Is this really the best game for them?" Leo asked.

"We may need to hide or avert our eyes now, just to be safe," Bree whispered.

"Oh come on guys," Adam huffed. "Who doesn't love a good game of just dance?"

It took a little bit of time, but Adam somehow convinced the rest that Firework by Katy Perry was the best song option.

It didn't take long after pressing play for the audience to flip out.

"Run, run, run!" Leo cried, running out of the room along with a screaming Bree.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Later in the day, the kids and Donald were down in the lab playing with the 4D training simulator. Douglas ran upstairs to grab a drink. When he reached the kitchen, he found Tasha sitting at the counter drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine.

"Taking a break from the craziness?" Tasha asked.

Douglas smiled. "Yeah, those kids can really wear you down," he answered, grabbing a bottle of water.

"It has been good having you all around again, even if it is crazy," Tasha smiled, taking another sip of tea.

Douglas nodded. "It really has been. You know, after everything happened, I never thought I would get all of this,"

"All of what?" Tasha inquired.

"A happy family, that is together and not hostile," Douglas replied. "It's nice,"

"I'm glad you feel that way. We are always at our best where we have people to rely on and to support us. To keep us on the right path," Tasha said.

"To the right path then," Douglas said, lifting his drink to toast with her.

"To the right path," Tasha toasted. Clink.

At this moment the rest of the family came upstairs, having finally tired themselves out as well.

"Why don't we watch a movie then," Tasha suggested.

"Oh, oh! I know!" Adam cheered, running to get his favorite DVD.

"It better not be Goober the Spunky Caboose again, or I am going to lose it," Bree stated.

"Don't worry," Adam said, taking the DVD from it's case.

Chase looked at the cover. "Really Adam? Frozen? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Aren't you a little old to be shopping in the junior misses section?" Adam counter.

Before Chase could deny anything, Adam stuck the DVD into the player. The rest of the family made themselves comfortable to watch the film.

Once the movie got to the scene where Anna takes off after Elsa, Douglas suddenly sat up from the couch. There was something he needed to do.

Before he reached the front door Bree stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Eh, nowhere. I'll be back soon, I promise," Douglas smiled, giving her a quick hug before rushing to his car.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas stood in front of the grave, holding a single peach colored rose to his chest. "I'm sorry Hope, but I can't stay long. They are waiting on me back home," he couldn't help but smile at the thought. "I never thought I would get this again. A full, loving family that wants me to be a part of it as much as I do myself. And to keep that, I have to do something that I don't want, but have to. For myself," he paused. "I love you Hope. I always have and always will. But, I have to let go of you. Thank you. Thank you for loving me when I couldn't love myself. Thank you for giving me three wonderful kids that I can't imagine living without. Goodbye Hope, I love you,"

With a heavy heart and falling tears, Douglas knelt down and laid the rose down. Turning on his heels, he began to make his way down the hill to leave.

Although painfully aware that what he did was for the best, he was unaware that he was being followed home.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Just as it started to rain, Douglas made it to the front porch. He rushed in side, hoping not to get too wet.

"Douglas? You okay?" Donald asked from sitting on the couch.

Douglas smiled and nodded. It was nice to see the whole rest of his family sitting around the living room. He took a seat next to his brother. "Yeah, I'm doing pretty good. I don't think I have told you this yet, but it is good to be home again," Douglas said.

"It's good to have you back," Donald smiled.

"Come on guys, we have a game to play!" Adam laughed, dealing out a deck of cards.

"Go Fish?" Leo asked. "Why are we playing this?"

"Because tomorrow is Monday, and I can't wait," Adam smiled.

The other Davenports knew better than try to understand Adam's logic.

"Sounds like fun," Donald smiled as Adam handed him his cards.

"I'm playing," Leo announced, sliding next to Adam. Chase joined the rest of the Davenport men and took his cards.

"But I'm so tired," Bree groaned. "It has been a long 48 hours,"

"It's okay Bree," Tasha smiled. "I'll play with you, be your back up,"

Bree lightened up. "Okay,"

"So, who has any E's?" Adam asked.

The rest of the family groaned.

"So, whose turn is it to explain this to Adam?"

Hope looked into the screen, watching her family spend some quality time together. She hated to admit, but it did pain her a little deep down. It was for the best. She could never be a part of this. She was happy that her family was moving on and living. Even if it was without her.

"Goodbye Douglas, I love you too," She whispered, only allowing a single tear to fall from her left eye.

Then she walked away.


	21. Never Lose Hope

**Okay, so, for the past month and a half I was throwing around ideas for what direction to take next. I originally ended it at the last chapter. Then I thought about a sequel. Or continuing the story. Still throwing ideas around, but I got hyper focused tonight and wrote a whole chapter in one shortish sitting. So, this is a bit of a transition chapter for what ever direction I end up taking.**

**Reminder: Takes place after Which Father Knows Best but before You Posted What?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Almost a month and a half had past, and things were finally turning to a new normal in the Davenport Household. The three bionic children moved back home, this time each claiming their own rooms. They even brought Douglas along with them. He and Donald spent hours each day working together in the lab. Although much time was spent bickering, the two had to admit they worked better together. After a few burns, a visit from the fire department, and one too many cases of food poisoning, Tasha finally handed the keys to the kitchen over to Douglas. On the bright side, Tasha thought, she now got to spend more time with the kids.

The family fell easily into it's new routine. Yes there were petty arguments, bickering, and the occasional bionic brother toss, but everyone was on the same page. On this particular Tuesday, life was running perfectly on schedule. Bree was due home any minute from drama club, Chase and Leo were working on their little robotics project, Donald was at a meeting and Tasha on assignment. Dinner was in the oven, with Douglas and Adam sitting at the dining room table.

"So, the pilgrims took a boat from across the Mediterranean Ocean to get to the New World, right?" Adam asked, flipping through his history notes.

"No Adam, they crossed the Atlantic Ocean," Douglas corrected, in his own futile attempt to help Adam with his schoolwork. "Adam, did you take these notes? They jump all over the continent, and across time frames!"

"Ugh, can't I just say that they crossed an ocean? You know geometry is not my best subject," Adam whined.

Douglas rubbed his forehead. "Geography Adam. You mean Geography," he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself together for Adam's sake. "At least you got the right prefix, let's try this again. The pilgrims came here on the Mayflower to escape from..."

"Perspiration!" Adam cried, reading the answer from his notes.

"You mean persecution Adam," Douglas corrected. "Close,"

"Yeah! I mean, in England they were not allowed to wear buckles on their hats or eat turkey, so they cam here," Adam announced proudly.

Douglas bit his lip. "Okay, first Adam, don't base your answers off our cartoons. Second, we need to work on our vocabulary. And spelling,"

"Fine, but if I flail this test, it will be because of wasting time of vocabulary. Or because I draw another dinosaur on it. Either way," Adam shrugged.

Douglas laid his head on the table. "No wonder,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

"Okay, describe yourself in three words," Douglas muttered, reading the screen carefully. "Well, easy. Awesome. Awesomer. Awesomest. Oh, I am more creative than that, but there are just so many amazing qualities of mine to list," Douglas sighed in defeat.

"Come on, you don't want to come off having that big of an ego," Chase huffed, trying to help him fill out the application.

"What are you two doing?" Bree asked, popping her head inside Douglas' room.

"Oh, it's nothing," Douglas shrugged.

Bree raised an eyebrow, concerned. "If it is nothing than you would just tell me,"

Douglas sighed. "Fine. Chase is helping fill out a profile for a dating website,"

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Well, we all know that I am incredibly attractive, brilliant, and a ladies man, but several talks with concerned family members, friends, and two therapist suggested this might work better," Douglas replied.

"Are you sure you want to be dating right now?" Bree asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Chase asked, oblivious to her concern.

Douglas however, had the instinct to pick this up. "Hey Chase, why don't you go talk to Don about your newest project. I need to talk to Bree about something,"

"Fine," Chase muttered before leaving.

Bree turned to her father, arms crossed. "Are you sure about this,"

Douglas sighed. "Bree. Why does this make you so uncomfortable?"

"It-t just does," Bree murmured.

"It is okay Bree, just say it. It is only us too," Douglas said.

Bree bit her lip. "Don't you feel like it is wrong to just move on when she is gone?"

Douglas took a heavy, deep breath. "It has been 15, almost 16 years. I had time to mourn. I miss her. I always will. But I just want to try to be happy. I am not saying that I want to get married or replace Hope. I just thought it would be nice to have a little fun. Plus, it would put some of the other's at ease,"

Douglas put a hand on her shoulder. "Bree, she may not be here anymore, but she isn't gone,"

"I-I know that," Bree replied, her lip quivering even as she struggled to stay strong.

Douglas wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay to be upset Bree. You know that,"

Bree nodded slightly, resting her head on his chest and sobbing quietly.

"We may be in pain now, but we are strong. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but trust me Bree, you will feel better," Douglas whispered rubbing her back. "You have an entire family here for you. Don't forget that Bree-Bear,"

Bree looked up, the slightest of smiles on her face. "Bree-Bear?"

"Oh, um, sorry. That was what your mother used to call you, when you were young," Douglas murmured. "Sorry,"

"It's nice. I like it," Bree replied, giving him another hug. "It is just too bad she can't use it now,"

"I know,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Bree sat at her desk, trying to come up with the perfect words to convey her message. Sure, she may not be a star student, but she did her work, and this specific essay was special to her. She typed and clicked away, crafting her written words. But this only got her so far.

Bree sighed, leaning back in her chair. What she needed was inspiration. What she needed was hope. Hope.

She opened the middle drawer of her desk and pulled out it's only containment. A single CD wrapped in old, worn down packing envelope, a careful cursive B written on top with black marker. Bree carefully opened it, sliding the CD into her laptop. Once it registered onto the computer, Bree opened the folder, scrolling down through video after video. By know she had seen almost every single one- except for those marked for certain special occasions. Like her wedding. Bree was impatient, but she wanted to respect her mother's wishes.

To her surprise, Bree found a video file tucked away that she hadn't seen before. It was labelled Don't Be Mad. Without hesitation Bree plugged in her head phones (just in case) and pushed play.

Just like every other video, Bree saw her mother sitting at the same desk, in the same room, with the same bittersweet smile.

Hope swallowed. "Bree, you know I love you. I have tried to make that undoubtably cleared in each message I give to you. But I just want you to know, that everything I have done I have done for you and your brothers," she said, wiping away an escaped tear. "But please don't be mad at me, or your father, for all of things we have had to do. Family is something that, if you can do anything to keep it together, you do everything you physically can. I would go to the end of the earth and back for you three, you are my world. But even I am not invincible. I won't last forever. And I am not a saint. Neither is your father, or your uncle. We have done so many things, horrible, immoral things, but we can't take them back. Because if we did, we wouldn't have you three,"

Bree bit her lip. Part of her wanted to stop watching, it was painful. But she needed to hear this.

"And after I am gone, my mistakes and sins will stay. Please forgive me for everything, or at least forgive me for what you can. But more importantly, please forgive your father. He has fought like hell to be there for you and I know he always will. He has done so many things, but he is not a bad man because of it. Please, Bree, forgive him for what he has done and what he might do in the future. The same goes for your brothers. They are Davenport Men after all. They are going to grow up and make mistakes of their own. Just do your best to put up with it and forgive them later,"

Bree looked down to see that she was hugging herself. In this video, her mother seemed so much weaker. strained. tired. He hair lost it's lusted, her skin pale, and her eyes waxy.

"And most of all, please forgive Donald for what he did. I can't stand being away from you guys, but he is just doing what he thinks is best. Bree. I know now that I am not going to be there for you again. I am so sorry for that. But in all reality, it is no ones fault. So, even though it is hard, don't blame anyone, even Donald, for this. Just remember that life goes on, and you need to as well,"

Hope's speech was interrupted as she broke into a coughing fit. "Anyway, I love you Bree. More than you can ever imagine,"

As the screen went to black, Bree grabbed onto her necklace. "I love you too," she whispered. After taking a moment for herself, Bree wiped away her tears and put the CD away, pulling up her essay again. "Life goes on," she muttered, typing away agin.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -

Hope sat at her secluded cubicle, trying to decode the recent video feed.

"What are you working on?" A cold voice asked from behind her.

"Just trying to hack into the security feeds of Ion Industries. Their latest work indicates they may be coming close to finding the beginnings of bionics. We need to see if they have anything significant,"

"Good job Agent Collins," he said.

Hope nodded. "Just doing my job, sir,"

"Yes, you are," Special Agent Graham smiled coldly.

***suspenseful music* Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter, and where this story should go next. Thanks! ~AzulaTano**


	22. Never Tell

**Hey Everyone! So I have decided that instead of writing a sequel, I will just continue on in this story as it follows so closely off the previous chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Hope sat at her computer desk, mindlessly typing away at this ridiculous excuse for coding.

She quickly glanced around to ensure that there was no one else in viewing range of her little cubicle. It took Hope merely seconds to bypass the securities walls of both the agency and Davenport's home.

Once she had, video feed of the Davenport's living room appeared on the screen. Due to increased security measures she had not had the chance to destroy yet, she didn't get any audio feed. But just seeing them all alive and well was good enough for her. For now.

"Whattca watching?" An annoying voice popped up behind her.

With fast-ish reflexes, she closed the window and turn around in her chair. "What do you want Jake?"

Jake, aka Agent Fellows, shrugged. "I don't know. The work Graham has me doing is soooo boring. I wanted to see what you were working on, but I see that you aren't working at all," he grinned, pulling the window back up on her screen.

"Well, I-"

"Found the bionic kids?" Jake asked with a eager smile.

Hope panicked. "No, of course not!"

Jake laughed. "Relax I am just teasing you. I won't tell Graham. I am not even in this department anyway. Graham is just borrowing me for the next few days,"

Hope let out a deep breath.

"If, you tell me why you were spying and them and don't want Graham to know," Jake grinned.

"Your impossible, you know that," Hope sighed.

"Come on, you know you can tell me," Jake insisted.

"Fine. Those people, were my family. And I am not allowed to make contact with them. If Graham finds them, we are all goners," Hope snapped at him.

Jake leaned back. "Whoa. Heavy stuff. Almost sorry I asked,"

"Almost sorry isn't sorry," Hope muttered.

"So, if Graham is out to get these guys, why are you working for him?" Jake asked.

"If you must know," Hope groaned inwardly. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter,"

"How so?" Jake asked.

"Will you stop distracting both of us from our work?" Hope snapped.

"Fine," Jake said. "Touchy subject. But you better fill me in on the rest later,"

Hope threw a tissue box at him. "Keep it down. Oh, and if you tell anyone any of what I just told you, you will wake up underwater tomorrow morning in Cuba," she threatened.

"I hear you," Jake nodded, raising his hands and slowly moving out of her cubicle.

"Men," Hope muttered to herself, turning back to her computer to get one last peek at the kids before returning to her work.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

Douglas walked back through the front door of the house before collapsing down on the couch. "Ugh," he groaned.

Bree sat at the kitchen counter, eating a pop tart. "So, how did your date go?"

"Don't want to talk about it," Douglas moaned into the couch cushion.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Just chill out and watch some TV, then get back on the horse tomorrow," Bree shrugged.

Douglas, surprisingly, heeded her advise. He sat up and turned on a rerun of his favorite show- funeral mishaps.

"Why do you even watch this?" Bree asked.

"Because I have sick, twisted sense of humor and you know it," Douglas smirked.

"What ever," Bree smiled, taking her phone from her pocket and awarding it with her undivided attention.

As Douglas got lost in his favorite television program, he began to drift off to sleep.

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

It was almost over. This day, the day of Hope's funeral, could not end soon enough. Everything around him was a constant reminder to what he had lost.

"So Douglas, where are the kids?" Jessie, Hope's sister had asked him gently.

"There are with my brother, Donnie right now," He had answered sharply.

"Well, okay," She sighed. "Let me know when they get back. I would love to get to see them again,"

"Me too," Douglas muttered, turning quickly and walking away, leaving his sister-in-law in confusion.

Douglas carefully stepped into the vehicle, ready to head over to the cemetery. He sat back in the black leather seats, slowly closing his eyes.

"You going to fall asleep on me?" A voice giggled from beside him.

Douglas turned to face the voice, clearly shocked at who he saw. "Hope, wh-what are-"

"I didn't want you to be alone today," Hope smiled sadly.

"But you are dead," Douglas said through his gasps for air.

"We both know that," Hope said sadly, looking down towards the floor of the vehicle.

"Then how-?"

Hope looked at Douglas, biting her lip. "You know that I am really not here. That this isn't real. I would never leave you Douglas," she said, taking his hand. "But I am already gone,"

"I miss you so much," Douglas cried, his voice breaking.

"I know," Hope whispered.

Douglas struggled to stop his eyelids from shutting. "Hope, wait!"

As he slumped back, closing his eyes, Hope leaned over him and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Douglas,"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

"Douglas, are you okay?" Chase asked, loud enough to wake his father up.

Douglas jolted upwards. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine,"

"Sounds like you were having quite the nightmare. Sure you are okay?" Chase asked again. "Want to talk about it?"

Douglas raised an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Forget about it,"

He saw his son holding an empty box of pop tarts. "Why do you have that?"

Chase sighed. "I found it at the bottom of the pantry. Bree got into my s'mores pop tarts again. She knows they are my favorite, but she always finds them anyway,"

Douglas smirked with a twinge of sadness. S'mores pop tarts were Hope's favorite.

"What?" Chase asked.

Douglas shrugged. "It just sounds like we have both had a rough day,"

Chase nodded in agreement. "Well then, how about we make it a not as rough day," he suggested.

"And how would we do that?" Douglas asked, amused.

"We could order some pizza," Chase said hopefully.

Douglas pulled out his cell phone. "Sure, why not?"

\- 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 -000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000 - 000

I really need to be more careful, Hope sighed to herself. She can't keep watching her family like this, it was putting them in too much danger. But is she didn't keep an eye on them, it could result in them being in even more danger.

That is when she froze. After all these years, Hope finally realized what she had to do next.

**So, what does everyone think? The next chapter will involved Jake, the annoying coworker, asking her more personal questions, so if you have any of your own for him to pester her with, let me know! We will also latter see in the next chapter or two more of the events that went down on the day of Hope's funeral. Thanks! ~AzulaTano**


	23. Some Wound Never Heal

**Welcome to Chapter 23! Sorry it took so long, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats**

"Whattcha working on now?"

Hope cringed when she heard the irritating voice behind her. "What do you want now Jake?" she snapped.

"Jeez, I was just checking up on you, you seemed kind of off yesterday," Jake replied.

"Yeah, yesterday, when I told you one of my deepest darkest secrets, of course I was a little off," Hope huffed.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Well know your just cranky,"

Hope pinched the bridge of her nose. "I wonder why that is," she murmured.

Jake pulled up a chair and took a seat next to her. "So, I have been listening around, and this Graham boss of yours sure is highly unpopular,"

"You're telling me," Hope smirked. "That guy is a piece of work,"

"If he is a piece of work, how come you are working for him," Jake prodded.

"You know why," Hope replied. "I don't have much of a choice, I have to protect my family,"

"Aren't there other ways of doing that? What are you protecting them from?" Jake asked innocently.

"I am protecting them from Graham!" Hope snapped.

Jake leaned in, intrigued. "Why would you need to protect them from him?"

"It doesn't concern you," Hope murmured, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh come on, from the sound of it, I am the only one in on your little secret, why not let me be a listening ear?" Jake stated.

"Because your annoying," Hope replied.

"That doesn't answer my question. Of all places, how is working here the best way to protect them?" Jake asked.

"Because here I can watch out for them against Graham's spies," Hope replied.

"Why not just take Graham out?" Jake suggested. "You are a top secret agent,"

"Don't you think I know that? The issue is that if I take Graham out, then I am out as well," Hope said.

Jake raised his eyebrows, confused. "How so?"

"Because I am dying, I have been for over 15 years. The "treatments" Graham has been giving me are the only things standing between me and the Grim reaper. If he dies, so do I,"

"Why don't you just give the treatments to yourself?" Jake asked.

"Because I don't know how he does it! And to keep me as an asset, he keeps it well guarded," Hope sighed.

"What is well guarded?" Agent Graham asked, entering the room.

Hope turned around and went back to typing on her computer. "The Pentagon," she replied simply.

"Agent Collins, any progress your current_project_?" Graham asked.

Hope sighed. "Not much,"

"That is unfortunate. Anyways, I need you to come with me Agent Collins. I need your assistance on our other undertaking," Graham grinned.

"What are you guys doing?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"None of your concern Agent Fellows," Graham snapped, leading Hope away.

A few hours later,

Hope finally returned to her desk, exhausted and weary.

"What's up with you?" Jake asked nosily from his desk.

Hope rolled her eyes. "Forget about it Jake,"

"How can I just forget about it when you look like death?" Jake half-joked.

Hope opened her mouth to reply, but instead of speaking she doubled over, vomiting into her trash can.

"Wow! Are you okay?" Jake asked, serious now.

"I'm fine," Hope insisted, collecting herself.

"What happened back there?" Jake asked in his quietest voice possible.

"I went through another treatment, okay?" Hope hissed. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine, and I am alive!"

"You don't seem fine to me," Jake muttered, leaning back in his chair.

Hope looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Jake flashed her back a smart-alec smile. "But I know what we need to do to get you to be fine,"

"And what could that be?" Hope asked.

Jake leaned in with a grin plastered on his face. "We need to take Graham down,"

)))((())))(((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

"I did it! I did it!" Adam yelled with excitement, running in through the front door.

"Adam, what happened? You stayed after school to talk to your teacher and you are an hour late," Mr. Davenport scolded.

The rest of the family looked over at the commotion, his three siblings sitting on the couch while Douglas and Tasha debating what should be for dinner in the kitchen.

Adam extended his arm, his hand tightly gripping a piece of paper.

"What is that Adam?" Chase asked.

"A B!" Adam squealed. "I got a B on my History Test!"

Everyone immediately crowded around Adam.

"Is this real?" Bree gasped.

"How is this possible?" Chase questioned.

"You didn't bribe Mrs. Holland, did you?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Douglas smiled at his son. "Good job Adam,"

"Thanks," Adam grinned, radiating excitement from his accomplishment.

Tasha took off her oven mitt and let it fall onto the counter. "Well, I say that settles it for dinner than. We should order take out to celebrate, Adam, what would you like?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" Adam grinned.

Donald smiled and picked up his cell phone. "Pizza it is then,"

)))((())))(((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

Hope watched them selfishly on the computer screen. It killed her inside to watch them, wanting to be with them, celebrating her son's major success.

She sighed. None of that matter though. She was doing what she had to do. But soon it would all be over. Hope was going to end all of this. "I'll be there soon," she whispered towards the screen, although no one could hear her.

**Please Review and tell me what you think!Also, don't forget I have a new poll on my profile about Bree!**

**Thanks ~AzulaTano**


	24. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

_Flashback to many, many years ago_

Hope squeezed her eyes tightly, reacting to the sudden bright light shone on her. She felt so groggy, so confused. The last thing she remembered was closing her eyes, hearing her husband's whimpers, the monitor going off...

"Mrs. Davenport," A cold voice stated, breaking her jumbled thoughts to get her attention.

"Wha-What's going on?" She asked weakly.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Davenport?" The voice asked.

"Who are you? Am I dead? Are you some kind of angel, or demon?" Hope asked, as her eyes began to adjust to the light. She could now make out the silhouette of a man, in some sort of dark clothing.

The voice chuckled. "Your not dead, and as for me, I would like to be a friend,"

"What kind of friend?" Hope asked carefully.

"The kind of friend who just saved your life," He replied curtly.

"My, My life?" Hope murmured, attempting to sit up. A burst of pain erupted in her abdomen, causing her lie back down.

"Take it easy, you may be alive but you are still in a fragile condition," The voice warned.

"Fragile Condition?" Hope repeated, attempting to take it all in.

"Yes. So you need to relax," He said.

"Then at least tell me your name," Hope snapped. "Tell me who you are, and why I am here!"

He smiled. "My name is Graham, and I need your help,"

Current Day Mission Creek, California.

Hope rushed down the sidewalk, clutching her jacket to her chest to protect herself from the wind. She finally reached her safe haven, the nearby connivence store, and stepped into the warmth.

Only a few minutes from her workplace, this little grocery had become her regular hot spot. Hope knew exactly where each of her regular purchases were shelf. White grape juice, peanut butter M&amp;Ms, and S'mores pop tarts.

Muscle memory worked his magic, Hope didn't even think to look around when she reached for the nearest box. As a result, her arm collided with one of another customer's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hope sighed. "I wasn't paying att-"

When she looked up to face the acquaintance, Hope was shocked to see a teenage boy with spiky brown hair and familiar hazel eyes.

The boy looked back at her, confusion scribbled on his face. "Do I know you?"

Hope shook her head profusely. "No, No-"

"You just look so familiar, I'm sorry. My name's Chase," he said, extending a hand.

Hope shook his hand hesitantly, "It's nice to meet you Chase. Sorry about that. The box is your's,"

"No, no, you can have it. You obviously wanted some pretty bad," Chase teased.

Hope laughed. "Well, they are my favorite,"

"Same here," Chase said. "Although my sister always tries to steal them,"

Hope smiled. "Oh, I'm sure Bree isn't eating them as a personal vendetta against you,"

Chase's smile slide off his face and he looked at her, suspicion growing. "I never said my sister's name was Bree,"

"It was implied?" Hope squeaked. When she saw her son opened her mouth to reply, Hope panicked and dashed out the door.

She kept running and running, until eventually her condition wore her down enough that she was forced to stop. Hope leaned against the brick wall of the alley, gasping to take in as much oxygen as possible.

"Hope!" She heard someone yell. Hope's heart cracked when she realized it was her son; it broke even more when she remembered that she needed to stay away from him.

"Hope! That is you right, my mother? Where are you?!" Chase shouted, searching around the area.

"What are you doing out this late in this part of town," A chilling voice replied.

Chase did his best to stand tall, not wanting to show fear as three tall, muscular men approached him.

"You gonna answer him pretty boy?" A second thug asked.

"I was just looking for something," Chase murmured.

"Speak up boy!" A third one growled.

"I was just looking for something," Chase repeated, louder this time.

"Well I think we have a little something for you," A thug grinned. Chase bit his lip, trying not to scream the moment he saw the glint of a knife in the man's hand.

Chase stepped back as the three men formed a semi-circle around him.

"Get away from my son!" Hope yelled, stepping out from the shadows, revolver in hand.

The men turned to face her, laughing.

"Put that gun down little lady, before you hurt yourself," The second man chuckled.

Hope narrowed her eyes. "I am a federal agent, and you have three seconds to run before I start shooting,"

The third man howled with laughter. "Yeah, I'm so scared- AH!" he screamed, pain radiating from the fresh bullet wound in his right arm.

"Now leave!" Hope hissed; subsequently she watched as the men scurried away like rats.

Once she was sure they were out of eyesight, Hope rushed over to Chase and out her gun down. "Chase, are you okay,"

Chase looked up at her with large, hazel eyes. "I never told you Bree's name," he murmured.

Hope gave him a small smile. "I never gave you my name but you sure seem to know it,"

"So, so you are Hope. So you are..." Chase trailed off, not able to take his eyes off of her.

Hope put a hand on his shoulder. "I am your mother Chase," she whispered, continuing to wrap her arms around him. "I'm surprised you recognized me,"

"You look a lot like Bree. And Douglas showed us pictures," Chase told her, letting himself be absorbed into the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Chase, and I am glad you are okay, but you really need to get home," Hope sighed, not wanting to let him go.

"But why? I just found you, and I have so many questions-"

Hope cut her son off. "Chase, I know you do. And so will the rest of the family. But I have to take care of something first, for your guy's safety. So please, promise me Chase, that you will go home and not come after me. When it is safe, I'll be home. I promise,"

"But-"

"No buts, Chase. Except for yours, heading home," Hope concluded. She took his hand and stuffed a 10 dollar bill onto his palm. "Take the bus home, the next stop is right around the corner,"

Chase opened his mouth, knowing that he had to say something- and fast, before she forced him to leave. There are a billion things he could have said, many things he wanted to say, but only one was appropriate in this setting.

"Thanks," he said curtly.

"Your welcome," Hope replied, the two of them expressing an entire unspoken conversation in three words.

Chase took a few steps towards the stop, but then decided to turn back to get one last look at her. But when he did, she was already gone. Since it was dark, chilly, and pretty creepy this late at night, Chase hurried to the bus stop. Tonight he may be going home alone, but it would soon be different. He hoped.

**Ha, ha. Puns. I am so excited for the next chapter, and I am the one writing it! Until then, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks ~AzulaTano**


	25. The Freak Out

**I know it's been a while, but here is chapter 25!**

The Davenport family was gathered in the living room, trying to make sense of everything.

"Chase, are you sure it was here?" Bree asked, still trying to take in everything her brother had just told her.

"Of course, she responded to here name, she even acknowledged that I was her son!" Chase replied.

Adam shook his head. "Maybe you were hallucinating,"

"I wasn't hallucinating!" Chase denied.

Donald put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Chase, you were nearly mugged, with all of the adrenaline in your system, it is possible-"

"No! I know what I saw!" Chase whined.

Leo and Tasha all sat silently on the couch, waiting to see how this would all play out.

At this point the rest of the family had had begun arguing, rather loudly.

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but his mother stopped him. "Leo, give them a bit to work through this," Tasha whispered.

Hearing the noise, Douglas came downstairs. Once they saw him, the rest of the family fell silent.

"What's going on?" Douglas asked nonchalantly. "Wait- this isn't an intervention is it?!"

"No, no, that's not it Douglas," Donald murmured.

Douglas hopped into the nearest chair. "Then what's going on,"

Chase took a deep breath. "I was downtown and I-"

"Chase almost got mugged, and he is pretty shaken up about it," Donald interrupted.

Douglas shot up and approached Chase. "Chase, are you sure you're okay?"

Chase nodded. "But I saw-"

"Chase!" Donald snapped.

"Donald, let him speak!" Douglas huffed.

"Chase thinks he saw Hope," Bree said quickly.

"Hope?" Douglas echoed, taking a step back. The idea was so absurd, he didn't know what to make of it.

Donald sighed. "He only thinks he saw her-"

Douglas but his brother off. "Oh, I'm going head downstairs. I need to work on something in the lab," Douglas said quickly, retreating to the emotional safety of the lab.

"Douglas!" Donald called, but his little brother was already gone.

Douglas ran downstairs, taking a seat in the small area at the edge of the lab. He tilted his head back, trying to keep the tears back. He could not believe any of this. It was not possible. But it was a closed casket funeral. He never saw he body. Maybe it was possible-

"Hey," A gentle voice called from across the lab.

Douglas looked up to see someone sitting at the cyber desk across the lab. "What are you doing here?" he asked dreamily. He had not even seen her when he ran in.

Hope stood up from the cyber desk, walked over to him, and took a seat next to him. "I was going to wait until it was safer, but I knew chase would tell you and I didn't want you to-"

"To what, be upset?" Douglas huffed, running his hands through his hair, nearly pulling it out. "To be angry? To be scared? Because you are here now and I am still all three!"

Hope bit her lip down, trying to stop herself from crying. "So your not happy?"

Douglas cringed, then grabbed her into a hug. "Of course I am happy. I missed you so much," he cried.

Hope hugged him back. "Of Douglas, I've missed you too! All these years, I have wanted nothing more than to make it back to you-"

"Make it back? I'm so confused, Hope. Please, explain to me how all of this is possible, and where have you been?!"

Hope sighed, taking a few deep breaths before responding. "Graham. A man named Graham saved me, and I've been working for him-"

"Why? Why hide in the shadows and put us through all of this?" Douglas asked, his face contorted in pain and betrayal.

"Douglas, it isn't like that, they, they-"

"They what, threatened to tell your mommy?" Douglas scowled.

Hope narrowed her eyes. "They threatened the kids Douglas! And you, what other choice did I have?!"

Douglas grew quieter. "How long?"

"What are you talking about?"

"How long were you lying to me. Were you even sick? Was our whole marriage built on lies? Did you ever even love me in the first place-"

"I do love you. I always have," Hope insisted. "But I couldn't let anything happen to you or the kids,"

Douglas kept his eyes down low by the counter, unable to speak.

Hope took a step towards him, reaching out, almost putting her hand on his shoulder. "I did what I had to do. I hope you can forgive me for that,"

"I love you, and I am sorry that I put you through so much pain," Hope continued. She sighed. "And if you want me to leave, I understand,"

Taking Douglas' silence as a disappointing hint, Hope walked solemnly to the door way. Before she left, she couldn't stop herself from turning back to face him. "Is this really what you want Douglas?"

"I-I don't know what to do," Douglas whispered.

"If you don't want me to stay, just say so," Hope sighed.

"I said, I don't know!" Douglas snapped.

Hope nodded, turning back to the door.

"Just please, promise me you'll be back," Douglas whimpered.

Hope smiled. "I will,"

As she left, Douglas buried his head in his hands. Mostly because he knew he probably just screwed up again.

-LINE BREAK -

"So..." Leo spoke up, drawing the attention from his family members, each silently alone in thought. "So, what do we do now?" he asked aloud.

"I guess we try to see if we can find her?" Chase shrugged. Despite him being a genius, he was struggling in this particular situation.

"To make sure she exists," Adam nodded.

"But first shouldn't we make sure that Douglas is okay?" Bree pointed out.

"That sounds like a plan then. Bree and I will go check on Douglas while you guys work on tracking her down," Donald said.

"What can I do to help?" Tasha asked.

"Uh, well," Donald murmured. "You can, you can go make dinner?"

Tasha gave her husband a quick glare before heading upstairs.

Donald sighed, "Come on Bree, let's go see how he is doing,"

Leo watched the two head down to the lab before turning to Chase and Adam. "So where do we want to start?"

"Let's use Mr. Davenport's new facial recognition software to search through local security cameras to see if we can find anything," Chase suggested. He and Leo sat down an began analyzing the footage, but they were impeded by Adam and his "help".

"That's not her," Adam said, pointing to a random civilian on the screen. "That's not her either,"

"That's obviously not her," Adam sighed.

"What? I had no idea that our mother wasn't a middle aged asian man," Chase huffed.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to help,"

"Well, you are just making this ten times harder," Chase retorted.

"I want to find her just as much as you do," Adam muttered.

"Yeah right, you didn't even believe me when I told you I saw her," Chase hissed.

"Why should I have believed you?" Adam challenged. "We had, still have, no real evidence that she is alive,"

"But I saw her!" Chase snapped.

"Okay, correction, all we have is Chase's word on it," Adam snorted.

Leo cut in before Chase could retort. "Why don't you guys work in separate rooms, because you obviously can't handle doing this together,"

"Fine," Both boys muttered, splitting apart.

Leo could only sigh to himself, as in one hour nothing had been accomplished.

-LINE BREAK-

Douglas' postion hadn't altered in the slightest, his head still resting in his hands.

Donald and Bree quietly made their way down to the lab, watching Douglas as he was completely unaware of their presence.

"Hey Douglas, how are you doing?" Bree asked cautiously, taking a step closer to him.

Douglas flinched, startled by her voice. "Oh, hey Bree. Hey Donnie," he murmured.

Bree took a seat next to her birth father. "Are you okay Douglas?"

"I, I saw her," Douglas mumbled.

"Her?" Donald asked, leaning forward.

"Hope. She was here. She's alive!" Douglas swallowed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"How is that possible?" Donald gasped.

"Did she talk to you? Did she say anything?" Bree questioned.

Douglas tried to find the right words to speak. "I, I didn't really understand. But she says she'll be back,"

Bree could not help but smile. "She'll be back?'

Donald sighed, "Now Bree-"

"She'll come back!" Bree grinned. "Isn't that amazing?!"

Donald nodded. "A sure miracle..."

**Yep, so everyone freaked out. What about you? Go ahead and review if you want, I am going to go ahead and get emotionally prepared for the big fight in the next chapter. Thanks! AzulaTano.**


End file.
